The Shadow's Light
by TheServerDidntSaySomething
Summary: Someone's back to Kuroko Tetsuya life, the person he's been waiting for all this time. After Winning the Winter Cup, being betrayed ,replaced and abandoned. He felt wronged, but the man with silver hair and heterochromatic eyes of silver and red are here... (MALE OC x Kuroko Tetsuya)
1. Prologue

"You are?"

Of course, they would wonder who is he, after all he just show up without any warning then all of sudden carry up the young tealnette boy into his arms, bridal style. Gently, hugging the other as well making sure he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Tetsuya's husband." He lowly replied not bothering to look at the group before turning around and leave.

"You don't need to answer it you know."

"Hmm." Kuroko Tetsuya looked at his said husband, who's smiling then leaned down to kiss his forehead.


	2. 1

"Is this what you call work?! Then you prefer to eat someone's leftovers. I do not share the same page as any of you. Redo everything! You have another chance to redeem yourself in four hours!——Meeting adjourned!"

Everyone got frozen at their seats, no one dared to utter a word. Until Hong Shi left the conference room and went straight into his office.

Do not ever question him. If you value your life. That's the unsaid rule.

"Again. All of your employees look like hungry killers. I'm afraid for your life my friend. "

"What do you want?" His ice velvety cold voice asked. Not even bothering to look at intruder.

"Is that how you welcome your best friend, Hong Sei Shi. " Kei Kanari said with victorious smile as the silver ash haired man finally stopped typing to his laptop.

"Shut up Kei. "

"My bad. Stop glaring at me. I don't want to die." The ravenette teasingly raised his hand, waving it lightly, he sat on the couch in another side.

Hong Sei Shi go back to his laptop but reminding himself of punishing the other man later. For saying his whole name like that and entering when his mood isn't not in good platter.

The people around him called him, Devil, Demon, Spawn of Satan, The Bringer of Death, or even Monster in Human Clothing, but he doesn't care. As long this Company would stay to prosper and be on its right place, to the top!

Where everyone would admire it and at the same time envious of it. That's what he wants. Although, it already happening in past seven years.

"Neh..Shi.." Kei began. Trying to get his attention, but he stay still, focused on the screen. " You became harsh, I mean your so called cruelty in work are becoming too much."

That stopped him.

Their eyes meet. Silently talking to each other.

"Look, you need a vacation. We need a break from all of this. For goodness sake we're eighteen years old!"

Before Sei Shi could speak, his phone ring, announcing someone's calling.

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Don't 'Yes Grandpa' me! Do you know why I called. Asahi-san reports for today's meeting is detailed as ever. I do not like what happened. You damn grandson of mine became so cruel!.."

He wondered why everyone likes to call him cruel. When he's doing what is right.

"I just did—"

"You did what?! Break our poor board members spirits. As far I remembered the secretary you hired five days ago resigned yesterday. What's wrong to you Seishi? " He wanted to rolled his eyes at his grandfather whining. The secretary he had is too flirty and not capable to be one. So clumsy!

"Nothing. I'm completely fine, speak of mentally or physically. Everything's well Granpa, so please do not worry."

He heard the older man sighed tiredly then starting to speak again. Which he regretted to hear more.

"Come back to Japan..." As if his world stopped moving. "It's time to go back, and live with him. Your aunt would handle the company there. "

"No." He firmly said.

"It's not a request. It's an order from me." Of course the old man would resort to that. No one defy him.

He's perfect.

"Grandpa you know why—"

"That's why." Why this person like to interrupt him.

"It's already seven years. You're like a robot forgetting you still have life outside of your work..." Is that true?

"I'll let you handle the company there. But, you're gonna go back in studying outside and live with him. " He got no choice now or else...

"Think this calling a favor from your wish."

That's right. His wished seven years ago.

"Fine. " The word feel bittersweet to his tongue as he continued. "I'll book a flight tonight."

"Good. That's my grandson!" The joy in his grandfather voice is worth it.

Perhaps, going back isn't bad.

He could handle this.

After all, he's beyond perfection.

" I'll come with you." Sei Shi forgot Kei is still inside of the office. Now, with a smirks playing in his lips and pair of eyes beaming to his words.

"You planned this."

"Sharp as ever my friend." Hearing that, out from nowhere, a bread knife flew to Kei's direction. Slicing his left cheek a little. It's good the man move out of instinct.

"What the! Shi why did you do that!" Kei frowned yet his lips are smiling.

"My hand slipped." Sei Shi replied not looking, instead watching the blue sky outside of his window. The scenery is always beautiful, he like this color as it's reminding him of someone.

A person with pair of eyes and hair locks that resembles the blue ocean.

Sei Shi opened his email inbox, the one account he don't use anymore. It only have one name listed, that still unread. The message was received seven years ago.

From him. From his...

From: Hong-Kuroko Tetsuya.

Subject: Time.

" I'll be waiting for you Shi-kun."

Sei Shi lips curved onto a bittersweet smile. While his pair of red and silver eyes never leave the screen.

To go back, to go home, perhaps it's not bad decision.

So, he could be with him. One more time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.


	3. 2

Chapter 2: Thing Called Betrayal

It's been months since the Winter Cup end. They won, Seirin High School Basketball Club became the number one in Japan as what he promised to be. However, this isn't what he expect the consequence would be. Because he trusted them, yet, they changed like the others.

Is there a chance for this sequence to stop?

He just want to play basketball with others and to be sync like before. He wonder if there's still a chance? Yes, there's a possibility. But, right now, he could feel his chest tightening in pain.

The taste of betrayal is so painful...

"Do you know where is Kuroko?"

Kuroko Tetsuya always have weak presence, that's why no one noticed him in the first place. As long he don't announce his existence.

From afar, he watched their brunette coach asked for his whereabouts. The new first years shrugged saying, they don't know and perhaps he's on the way to their gymnasium. Then the group walked away not noticing he's been standing there and listening to them.

Yes, they're somehow right as he is on his way to the gymnasium. Though it's not for a practice reason. Kuroko are coming to gave his resignation letter.

Why?

Simple, he couldn't stay on a team who hurt him after what he had done to them.

It's too painful when history repeat itself.

*Yesterday Flashback*

After being dismissed by their Sensei, the second year bluenette took a run towards basketball gymnasium. It for today practice, he don't want to be late and take an extra laps. Ever since they defeated Rakuzan, everyone are seems eager to be stronger more than before.

Although, it's not bad to have a will and determination. The problem is their whole team seems forgetting they need to enjoy themselves too in a game. Kuroko could feel that his past in Teiko are repeating where winning is everything.

Even his new light, Kagami Taiga are more focused, sometimes he's slowly getting pissed easily. A normal for like him, Bakagami! , but as his shadow he know the man more than of their teammates.

There's something wrong with him.

That he fortunately or unfortunately found out today.

"Tch! I couldn't go on like this! I can't be stronger when he's slowing my process!" Kagami said out loud when he walked into the gymnasium.

"What do you mean Kagami?" Asked their Captain.

"Mean? Kuroko becoming slow in these past few days. His stamina are not improving. He cannot go on as my partner." Kuroko new light words are echoed into his mind, slowly, piercing his heart and shattering his soul. As if he's thrown away, no, the man really throw away him like a trash.

He stood there. Silently and trying to erase what he had heard from his new light. He thought that's not couldn't get worse anymore. He's completely wrong as his teammates and coach are keep talking.

"Your right..Even though he could stay in a game, sometimes it's still pain that he cannot stay longer." The Captain merely commented.

Why...

"His stamina is getting more weaker than before. He cannot stay in the first string if this continued." Coach Aida Riko announced. Her face shown none of concerns about him but to the game.

Of course he know that...

There's more that made his ears like fool deaf, their words and accusation are breaking every bridge that connected to him. Kuroko tried to convinced his own self, he could forget this as well thick his teammates are pressured to depend the title.

Nevertheless... The next words from his coach and everyone vanished all the bridge in an instant.

"Okay, I'll put Kuroko on second string for now. Kagami your partner would be Suya-kun."

Again, his chest tightened more and feel the sudden of pain emerging from who knows where. He hated this kind of feeling.

The whole team agreed, even the so called new member Suya-kun are all smiles. Happily fist bumping to his light, no, not his anymore.

Looking to them from afar, watching their interactions, Kuroko feel a water fall in his eyes. The team before him are not the team he played with.

Not anymore.

They already replaced him. Not today but ever since they won the Winter Cup.

*End of Yesterday's Memories*

He left the gymnasium yesterday like a ghost, no one noticed him anyway.

They don't know that he overheard them. But, he thinks it's better than to ask him 'How long have you been there?' , answering it would break his emotions out. Also, the fact he don't want see their fake smiles and words.

Everyone are busy practicing when he got inside the gymnasium. When he walks to Riko and announced his own existence. The woman quickly said '20 laps' not even permitting for Kuroko to sprout a word.

Nodding his head weakly, he complied to the female words. Why not let it be, it would be his last practice with them ah!

After the practice, Kuroko informed his coach that he need to go home as soon as possible. Which the other agreed, no one ever ask if there's something wrong. The resignation paper are still in his bag, he cannot pass it yet.

Despite everything, Kuroko is hoping

that everything going to be back in normal in next few days.

There's no emergency, he merely tried to excuse himself.

Before going home to his apartment, he decided to buy a vanilla milkshake in Maji's , these place held of many memories with his light Kagami and the Seirin Team. Even the Generation of Miracles hang out to this place after their Tournament. Remembering it made him formed a small smile to his

usual blank expression.

The Vanilla Milkshake is really good...

"Wait, Really! Akashi-san is that true?! Am I in to your group." That's familiar voice is owned by his junior Ao Suya.

The new partner of my light, Kagami-kun...

Kuroko stopped walking straight, he goes to the right where the certain voices coming from. There, in one public court, his former teammates when he's in Teiko Middle School.

The basketball prodigies, the famous Generation of Miracles.

Kagami is also there with the new first string member.

"Of course. When did I say something not correct. Ao you must remember, I'm absolute. " Akashi Seijuuro said with his usual superior demeanor. It feels like the defeat of Rakuzan never changed him. Kuroko wondered if the smile he saw that day are his mere imagination.

"So, how about Kuroko-senpai?" It feels like hundred million dollar question. Kuroko could hear his own heartbeat thumping nervously when his family name mentioned, when he is the topic of their conversation.

"Kurokocchi! Of course he's still part of the GoM!" Kise Ryouta wailed out with an act of fake crying. Kuroko is feeling happy about those words if the model didn't speak more. " Though he's not prodigy like us. "

I'm not...a prodigy...

"Kuro-chin is small too. He could be crush easily." Lazily munching his own snacks, Murasakibara Atsushi mumbled.

You're just tall!

"Tetsu still good at his passing, even the phantom shot are good. But he couldn't beat me in one on one." His forms light, Aomine Daiki lightly commented before shooting a ball into the basket.

Ahomine! It still there...the phrase of yours, no one can beat me but me...

"Don't be ridiculous Aomine. Kuroko don't have that strength to beat you in the first place. It's not I care but don't say such things, nanodayo." The Oha-asa freak and glasses guy Midorima Shintaro said. The usual Tsundere who's now holding a big black teddy bear for his lucky charm today.

I might don't have a strength...

"Indeed. Tetsuya no prodigy like Ao-kun..." The redhead captain began as his gaze landed to Suya figure.

" I'm not kicking Tetsuya in our group, he's still the phantom sixth man. But this is our new generation of miracles."

Akashi-kun...

Before they could notice Kuroko, he already run away. Unconsciously dropping his vanilla milkshake in every place.

Akashi turned to the direction where kuroko is, but find no one. When they go out the public court. The Rakuzan Captain noticed the spilled milkshake.

His heterochromatic eyes narrowed a bit but shrugged it off eventually.

Everything they said made Kuroko felt abandoned and wronged. Actually, he wanted to ignored it , feeing silly and naive in this emotions. Even though he always show a blank expression.

Kuroko Tetsuya is human being, born with faults and emotions.

The pain is too much, betrayed twice, no three times, are not easy to bear. It is not good for his mind and heart. He silently cried on the way to his house, where his grandmother is waiting for hi return.

Wiping the track of wet tears, Kuroko stopped in front his house entrance.

He...need to...

Slowly, making a sound, the wooden doors opened.

Kuroko feel everything stopped, his world no—the time around him are not moving. His teary eyes went wide locking to the front, as well his whole body frozen like cold statue.

Because there's a person standing in front of him. Him...

*Thump*

A sight of silver ash locks that swaying with the wind carelessly.

*Thump*

Also, the pair of heterochromatic red and silver eyes.

*Thump*

" Tetsuya, I'm back."

\\[¶¶/ ••• **_END OF CHAPTER _**••• \\[¶¶/


	4. 3

——————————————————

Chapter 3: Above Water

He said nothing. Tetsuya do not need for words, but to be able to feel the other's warmth, a touch, he needed all this time. Without sound and little thought, he gone to him, wrapping his delicate arms around the wide shoulders. He opened his lips to let out the rush of breath. There's no way this is false hope, it's no hallucination, he's real, he's here . . . and he came back.

Sei Shi immersed himself in the feel of the bluenette, an intermingling of welling emotions rose to his chest in an aching pulse, vanishing whatever dread and fear he held. Taking a deep breath, his arms crept up to wrap the younger slim body, feeling everything, all of his Tetsuya, the soft skin, the unwavering heartbeats, the gentle breaths, the smell of Vanilla's , the enigmatic presence and the soul of his. Fragile, sweet, delicate, strong male...his beloved. Sei Shi right hand goes to the bluenette's hair, his fingers coursing through the blue locks, the weight of hand making Tetsuya fall back to his shoulder as he held him close.

Dear God, I love him. He hoped the time would stop and make this moment last longer.

"Tetsuya . . . " Sei Shi longingly breathed out, his heartbeats moving faster more than the thought of coming back. Why? Of course, despite a misery of the past, he want to cling to this small hope. To do the right thing, to correct all mistakes he did foolishly.

Slowly, Tetsuya decided to opened his eyes brimming with tears. Despair and terror warred within him when he felt the other male movements earlier, he expected to be pushed like a fool, but no-instead Sei Shi hugged him back.

The way the other fingers ran through his hair or how tightly he held him or how he said his name lovingly. He wanted to laugh and weep at the same time, but he wanted the most is to give him everything, all of his.

"I missed you. . ." Tetsuya mumbled, his voice is cracking, his emotions betraying him. " I really missed you . . . everyday . . I kept wishing to see you, again. " For all the past seven years, there was no day he didn't look up at the sky and wished for something.

That one day, Sei Shi would come back.

That one day, Sei Shi would appeared in front of him.

Where the high heavens and kami-sama fulfilled today, so after he confirmed everything are real, he couldn't suppressed it anymore.

Tetsuya only cried harder.

Hong Sei Shi smallowed hard, shock and pain ran through him. He cannot bear to see Tetsuya weeping face in agony. It's better to see the bluenette getting mad at him than this. It's killing him. Making him feel weak and vulnerable. Where the oh-great-infamous-merciless-cruel-young vice president of Hong Sei Corporation is feeling hopeless and desperate

for this person.

Tetsuya is the only one who could do this to him. Only him.

Just this time, let me say it. Again.

"I'm here Tetsuya." Sei Shi's breath grew desperate as he lifted Tetsuya face to meet his eyes, seeing the blue eyes filled of tears, he felt a sick lurching in his stomach. "I'm here . . . " Again, he spoke, before embracing the younger one.

Still. God, please let me have a second chance.

They both stayed like that, no one dared to break away, but the two teenagers held each other tightly, as if afraid of letting go or the other would escaped free. Tetsuya cried with sniffling every matter of seconds while Sei Shi running his hand over the bluenette hair and murmuring words of ' I'm here ', every time he could.

Afterward, Tetsuya finally calmed down as extreme fatigued took over and he fell asleep. Sei Shi sighed deeply into his hair, gently, he warily moved and carried the younger male in bridal style.

On his way to the bluenette room, Sei Shi meet Tetsuya's grandmother, who's been waiting for her grandson return.

" Is he okay? Did he cried so much?"

"Yes grandma, please do not worry, I'll take care of him. " The older woman let a warm smile spread to her face as Sei Shi nodded politely before continuing his walk. Kuroko Tetsuya is currently living in this Japanese traditional house where his grandmother lives, but Sei Shi gone to this place a lot in the past when he's young, his photographic memory is capable of remembering every details of this place.

Even the innocent memories . . .

" Sei-nii! Sei-nii! Where are you Sei-nii?" Young Tetsuya small melodic voice rang through, strolling to the hallways alone. He's searching for his Sei-nii, they need to eat their lunch with the whole family.

"Sei nii?" Tetsuya innocently tilted his head, showing his adorable blank face filled of curiosity. Looking to the young nine years old Sei Shi closing sliding the door. He wonder why his Sei-nii hide inside of his room?

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei-nii! "

"Looking for me?" Sei Shi asked gently as the younger one latched into him.

"Yes! Okaa-san and Muqin are done cooking..." Tetsuya announced smiling a little, his slight chubby cheeks are becoming more adorable. " We're gonna eat a lot of boiled eggs! Vanilla Milkshakes too! "

"Tetsuya it's not healthy. You already drank the Vanilla Milkshakes we bought earlier. " The young silver haired boy reprimanded. Sei Shi always brought Vanilla Milkshakes and boiled eggs for Tetsuya every time they meet.

"Let's go. The older ones would eat all our share!"

"Eh!! Hurry Sei-nii! Vanilla Milkshakes and boiled eggs! Wait for us!" Sei Shi burst out laughing. " Let's go Tetsuya! Let save the Vanilla and Eggs!"

His face relaxed into an equally slow smile. Sei Shi would never let exchange those memories ever. Things they'd made up together. Things that belonged to only them. Remembering about it now, he don't have Vanilla Milkshake and boiled eggs for Tetsuya.

His sleeping anyway. Carefully, Sei Shi lay down the bluenette to his traditional mattress. Their grandmother ready this for her beloved grandson. He stare at the sleeping male, sitting beside him, he could tell Tetsuya blank face is really exhausted from crying. The dried wet tears are visible and evident of today's event.

However, there was one thing, Sei Shi noticed from the start. His Tetsuya were crying before showing up in front of the door. Which he needed to know. Why the hell Tetsuya is crying?! What made him cry?! Who made him cry?! What happened today? Before he knew it, he's biting his lower lip in rising anger.

Sei Shu took a deep breath and then let out all the air he could and sucked in his stomach. Also, closing and opening his eyes on the process. He sat down. Beside Tetsuya and affectionately trace the soft pale cheek of other. His lips curving into a line of anticipation satisfaction. If the worst didn't come tomorrow. . . I'll make everything perfect . . . he could have it done soon. He had been a coward jerk for all this years and hadn't explain anything even if he wanted to.

"Tetsuya..." It feels right to say the other's name. "Tetsuya..."

Perhaps, they could be happy again?

"I'm here. I'll stay by your side from now on. " He said in a deep, lovingly voice.

All the years of separation and pain, Sei Shi thoughts are always about Tetsuya. It made him felt happy and despair at the same time. There was a time, he almost lost his sanity, just to see the bluenette beautiful face, even single glimpse, to sate his longing. However, he's also been reminded by his memories of the cruel past. Enough was enough.

Everyday. Sei Shi tried not to think, not to dream, not to feel, until he engrossed himself to the work. Hours, seconds and Days, he worked like a machine. Though Tetsuya existence hasn't gone to his mind completely, he could still have his sanity intact.

Sei Shi do not know whether to laugh or cry. He leaned closed and softly peck Tetsuya forehead and lowly said. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya."

TETSUYA BLINKED AWAKE.

For a moment he lay still, heart racing, staring to the ceiling. It took him a minute a realize that he's laying in his own mattress bed, in his own room. The sunlight from outside is coming inside, he sat up quietly and think what had happened yesterday? Last night? —Then it hit him, early of the morning, he feel his stomach curling up in tight knot.

Oh, Kami-sama. . . It hurts. He feel so tricked . . . abandoned . . .betrayed. . . replaced. . . like a fool.

Tetsuya felt like tearing up, he shrugged lightly and dismissed his wallowing thoughts aside. Not now, he couldn't afford to cry. Yes, cry? Sei Shi. . . Sei Shi!

He immediately stood up, uncaringly left his room and went outside. Strolling every corner to search for certain silver haired male. Yet, there is no one around the house, even his own grandmother.

If earlier Tetsuya could restrained his thoughts and emotions. Right now, he's hopelessly drowning in pit of sorrows and pain, even his blank expression is starting to crack, breaking the rules of his nerves. Is that a dream? The feeling of him is an illusion? His eyes leaked a tears at the thought.

"You're awake. Why are you crying in the morning? Are you hungry? Or perhaps a stomachache?"

Tetsuya heart skipped a beat. He slowly turned around, afraid to see there is no one. But, he is seeing what he thought a mere dream.

"Shi...kun..."

There.

Hong Sei Shi walking towards him, he wore simple white dress shirt with first and second unbuttoned buttons, which

complimenting his hidden masculine body underneath. Then black pants for the bottom as Tetsuya could see a pair of perfectly straight legs. This young male, walked calm and collected.

He's with such a strong presence like that of a king in ancient period!

It feels like, he's not an eighteen years old teenager.

" Your morning hair never fails to amused me Tetsuya. " Sei Shi began, adoringly touching the bluenette's hair and fixing it. "I made breakfast. Let's eat our fill, Shall we?"

Tetsuya heartbeats is racing widely as he nodded weakly. They reached the kitchen in silence. No one dared to utter a word.

". . . Where did you go?" The younger one asked breaking the unbearable atmosphere.

"Mmm...I take care of a weeping cub outside the house." Sei Shi sat down across Tetsuya after placing all dishes on the table. There so many, different kinds of foods are served, The bluenette do not know if he could ate it all. As far as Tetsuya could remember the other do not know how to cook other than boiled egg, but seven years passed already.

"Cub?"

"Don't mind it." The older one placed a boiled egg into his plate. Tetsuya looked up, he saw the other gazing at him, with small smile drawn into his sexy lips.

"Eat a lot okay."

"Okay."

After they ate, the two of them cleaned together, Tetsuya also learned his dear grandmother gone last night for certain vacation. Even though he already talked to the older male, his feeling nervous as this silence between them keep going.

This is so —wrong!

"Tetsuya." Hearing his given name, he could almost feel his heart would jump out any second. "Yes."

Tetsuya feel two arms hugged him from behind as Sei Shi head fall into his right shoulder. His gaze went down, waiting for the other to speak, for a moment they stay like that. Then he feel the other let out a soft breath, following of gentle voice. "Can we start over?"

Although his words were distinct, it would account for the now—fasting—pace thud of Tetsuya's heart. As well digging a certain memories of the past.

Their past.

Instead of hurting, he shook off the pain and moved his hands to touched of Sei Shi's arms. " Of course Shi . . . we could."

\\[¶¶/ END OF CHAPTER \\[¶¶/

EServer: Thanks for the reviews.


	5. 4

Chapter 4: Not So Happy Ending

"Young Master. I already informed your school about the one week leave." Butler Tanaka announced in well trained tone, bowing 90 degrees despite being an old man. Then continued to his report with that gesture." Everything are preferred."

"Excellent. " The raven haired teenage male said. He stood before a tall mirror, adjusting a green tie around his neck and reached for certain black vest where hanging on the hook. He slipped it over to his black dress shirt and tie.

Then finishing everything with black blazer jacket. Taking a deep breath, he turned around at the family butler.

"Tell no one." Kazunari ordered, eyes are indifferent. " Even to my best friends."

"As you wish, young master." The older man replied.

"You may leave. I'll be out in a minute."

He held his breath. His eyes stared to his own reflection through the mirror. An exhausted smile grace his lips, thinking the reality. He, Takao Kazunari, is look a well mannered young master, oozing an aura from wealthy family, that, he can't deny anyway.

Because it's the truth.

He is born with silver platter and golden spoon his mouth.

Though, his friends and teammates have no idea. After all, it's kept secret from the public eye and media. But, there was two people know as they're all living in same world.

Again, his mind goes to another side of thoughts, about the event he witnessed last night.

Kuroko Tetsuya trembling figure as he cried on his way home, the Generation of Miracles arrogance with Seirin team and Ace stupidity.

He's there. Accidentally overhead their careless mouth spoke about Tetsuya. It feels like his world altered to pitch of black, eyes darkened, narrowed, blazed with rage and overwhelming madness at them. Because he cannot control his emotions, before he could go to Tetsuya side, the bluenette ran away. Not even noticing his existence. That he followed silently.

Yet, he stopped in his tracks. Because he saw the front door opening, revealing a certain person.

Kazunari eyes went, his very lips slowly parting, shock evading his face, though his reaction cannot be seen by onlooker because darkness. Still, he froze, feeling a deeper contemplation of fear coming to the surface, digging the unpleasant memories, remembering what had been buried years ago.

Slowly, he looked around.

Then he lose it, his control to breath and started hyperventilating. He run, not daring to look back anymore. Because he's scared to see him.

No matter what. He cannot stay any longer within the radius of that person. It's sickening. That, he wanted to puke every time.

Before leaving the room, Kazunari took out his phone and messaged two contact numbers in his list.

[ From: Kazunari

Subject: Vacation

" Don't look for me. I'll be back." ]

"Stop at Maji's first. Before we go to the airport." He merely said then sit himself comfortably inside the limousine. Before leaving he want to buy some milkshakes for his friends as compensation. Those will surely get mad, knowing he's away and not informing them beforehand in the first place. The ride didn't take long, they already in front of the Maji Burger.

"Go buy the usual."

"Yes, young master. " Butler Tanaka obeyed.

Kazuanari cannot go out, he could only stay inside, no one must see him even his family business partners. That's why, he must hide and kept locked from the public prying eyes. For safety reasons and more. Out from the corner of his Hawkeye's , he caught a sight of certain colorful heads, they're seemed talking contagiously with visible excitement as their actions telling to.

Kazunari eyes hardly stared straight at the group. It made the redhead captain aware and choose to stopped walking as his followers followed in suit too. Like a good puppy ah!

"Eh . . . "

He let out a soft chuckles, amused and entertained written in his beloved pair of eyes, he supposed to be angry at the group right now because of what they did to Tetsuya. However, watching them like being innocent teenagers, though he is one too, this is amusing him.

' Marries a chicken follows a chicken, marries a tyrant emperor follows a tyrant emperor. "

They're cute as hell.

On the other hand, Kazunari's personal driver, Mr. Chi, sighed, defeated, as the gleamed at his young master sudden change of expression. This is bad ah!

"Akashicchi? Why did you stopped?" Kise asked first.

"Nothing. Let's go." Akashi responded and continued his walk. He felt it, the eyes of someone at them where held so much malice. Who could it be? Who's inside the limousine right now? He must know.

"Aka-chin? Are we not going to invite Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara munching his snacks while glancing everywhere for a certain bluenette.

"Tetsuya-senpai didn't come for today morning practice." Ao Suya, the grey haired first year student and their new member of New GoM announced.

"Even we don't have class for today, he cannot ditched our practice without informing coach." Kagami voiced out loud, irritation layering underneath of his tone. The giant redhead is mad as the bluenette didn't show up for today's morning practice. How would they tell him about the changes of first strings.

"Don't be mad Kagami-senpai, perhaps Tetsuya-senpai is sick." Suya trying to kill down the arising atmosphere.

"What! Kurokocchi is sick! Oh my! Let's go visit Kurokocchi!"

"Oi! Stop your crying face it's disgusting!" Aomine commented.

"Aominecchi! So mean!"

"Tch."

"If Kuroko is sick, he will not leave your coach in the dark. It's not that I care to him but I should tell, nanodayo." For Midorima today's lucky item is three red roses, his horoscope places at the middle of Oha-asa report, no matter what he must hold this tightly or else he would lose something important to him.

"I texted Tetsuya and Satsuki for today's meet up. Let's wait for them." Akashi announced entering the Maji burger, at the same time a certain butler come out with brought burgers and three large vanilla milkshakes. The red pair of eyes followed the stranger's movements until it goes to that limousine. He's right, the person residing now inside of expensive vehicle are not ordinary one. The butler is with certain crest at his uniform.

Akashi had already seen the golden crest.

It belong to one of his father's enemy in business world.

Hawkcity Group.

Bingo! Kazunari smiled mischievously as the redhead observing his family butler, of course, Akashi would noticed their family crest as expected to him. Those Emperor Eyes are not famous for nothing.

" Chi-san, please delivered the foods to my two best friends. I cannot be late at my flight right?"

"Of course, young master." Mr. Chi leave the limousine with no more words. His hands is full and stoic face expression present. There was one thing the man don't like about his young master. It's when the youngest Takao ordered him to deliver these precious foods.

"Chi-san is mad young master."

"Let him be." Kazunari merely uttered. It doesn't matter, he don't care. When that person came back.

SEI SHI HUGGING HIS TETSUYA from behind. They sat together on the wooden floor. His bluenette softly sipping the Vanilla Milkshakes, that he especially made only for him. After having the courage to speak out, to start their relationship again, despite odds and numbers of differences, he still have another chance as the younger one accepted. He have no plan to let it in vain. So, first thing for fresh start to everything, he made the favourite milkshake of his beloved. Then started cuddling with him. Because the silver ash head wanted to make up for Seven Years lost of touch.

He knows. Tetsuya aware of the reason behind this cuddling, they always did this when they're children.

"Shi-kun do not want milkshakes?"

"It's yours, Tetsuya." Sei Shi whispered to his ear filled of affections. "Always yours."

"Okay. Thank You."

"Tetsuya look at me." He hesitated, then obeyed.

"You're very welcome, always." He could feel his own heartbeats racing like a car competing, so close, his face is too close to Sei Shi's otherworldly handsome features. The smell of addicting sandalwood invade his nose, making him cautious to his own. He's still in his yesterday clothes, because the other didn't let him have a chance to change. Grabbing him and hugging him like a kid want his precious candy. Now, he surely smelled bad. Oh, god please bury him to the ground at this moment.

"You smell like Vanilla." with charming smile, Sei Shi leaned forward and kiss his forehead. Tetsuya feel his face heating up, looking like a red tomato for blushing madly. Surprised at this sudden gesture. " Remember, Tetsuya is loveliest as ever, always."

A sudden voice at the hallway turned their attention. Though, Tetsuya trapped in his own world, burning up from feeling of embarrassment.

"Pardon my intrusion, young masters, Mr. Chi came and brought three large vanilla milkshakes for young master Tetsuya." Feng, a tall twenty seven years old, long haired man with scarred face and the assigned Sei Shi's butler from Hong Family, informed them.

"Thank you Feng-san." Tetsuya rose up, leaving the warmth, making Sei Shi frowned. The bluenette left him for three large vanilla milkshakes. How pitiful his situation ah!

"Also, I found this at the garden. It's been ringing a lot young master." Tetsuya saw his ever lost phone and nodded sincerely.

Feng bowed and turned to leave. The bluenette hold his device, opening it which a crazy mistake. Because the people he tried to forgot for today, not wanting to ruin his time with Sei Shi, are now troubling his day.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Shi-kun let's drink this together." Tetsuya do have no plan to ruined everything. Why he couldn't be happy for a day without them knocking in his door. On the other hand, Sei Shi is fighting whether to agree or not, even he'd decided to do anything for his Tetsuya, everything to make the other keep happy. But, this is not healthy, the bluenette already drank two worth of regular milkshakes cup.

Staring to adorable pair of orbs, like an ocean sky, Sei Shi sighed in defeat. " Okay. . . but two are mine and one for you. " He needed to do this.

"Eh?"

"You don't want to?"

"It's not like that Shi-kun!"

"Then what pray tell?"

"Not fair." Softly, Tetsuya mumbled.

" Well then. " Sei Shi breathed out dejectedly then turned around. "Perhaps, my own made Vanilla Milkshakes isn't delicious right?" His voice became so sadden, alarming the bluenette.

"No!— Yours is more better! It's delicious Shi-kun." The younger one quickly protested. How could Tetsuya forgot that his Sei-nii is easily to get depressed after being denied. He don't want the older one back is facing him.

"Shi-kun vanilla milkshakes always my favorite."

"Really?" As innocently he sounded, Sei Shi came forward to Tetsuya who nodded weakly. " Shall we drink this together?"

"Yes."

If Sei Shi two childhood friends are here and able to witnessed the scene. They would only comment, a few words for the silver ash head.

' You demon! Tricking a cute angel! So cruel! '

' Confirmed. Akuma. '

"Shi-kun, are you with Kana-nii?" Tetsuya asked between sipping his milkshake happily. He already read one of his messages and that is from his ravenette best friend with an hawkeye, Takao Kazunari. He refused to get angry at the sudden decision. But, he couldn't helped to worry himself over.

"Yes." Now. It confirmed.

" That's why Kazu-kun left the country today." Sei Shi watched his Tetsuya eyes starting to get restless. He sighed and put down the vanilla milkshake.

"Do not worry, Tetsuya. I didn't come back here to let the history repeat itself. " Bitterly, Sei Shi let out his words. " So, Kei did too. "

A smiled played Tetsuya's lips and nodded. He also have no plan to let the past ruined everything in the present. They could start, keep moving on for better future.

"How about Sakusa-nii?"

"Sakusa, he's plane would arrived now." When Kei and Sei Shi brought their plane ticket back to Japan. They informed their third brother and friend. Who's at that time is residing in Finland for his own crazy reason of searching that brunette. The two wondered how the hell their friend keep flying to different countries for obvious lies.

"Ryou-kun is here." Tetsuya began. "He's playing with me in basketball.

" Poor Saku. " Sei Shi smirked. Knowing his certain friend would weep insanely like a broken puppy once he learn the person he's been searching for is hiding in Japan. Playing basketball with his beloved, wait— basketball.

"Tetsuya, could you tell me about your basketball in the last seven years?"

A sound of pin dropped on the floor could be heard, changing the warm atmosphere below negative degrees.

Sei Shi could see his beloved eyes going wide, hands gripping the milkshake tightly, now , it confirmed his sole suspicion. The basketball played a big part why the bluenette cried hard last night.

"Tell me, Tetsuya What happened yesterday?" At the same time Tetsuya's phone suddenly vibrated, getting Sei Shi's half of attention.

\\{¶¶}/ END OF CHAPTER \\{¶¶}/

EServer: Thank You.

A little bit of OC's Data———!!

There are Three Male's OC's {MAIN} ' here:

: Hong Sei Shi= 18 / Half Chinese - Half Japanese

: Kei Kanari= 18 / (2/4) Japanese - (1/4) Chinese – (1/4) British

: Suva Ivanov Sakusa = 19 / (3/4) Japanese - (1/4) Russian.


	6. 5

Chapter 5 : Picture to Burn

[ From: Akashi-kun

Subject: Meeting

Come at Maji's we needed to talk. ]

[ From: Akashi-kun

Subject: Meeting

Tetsuya, Where are you? ]

[ From: Akashi-kun

Subject : Meeting

Tetsuya are you sick? ]

[ From: Akashi-kun

Subject : Visit

We're coming to your house. ]

TETSUYA WATCHED SEI SHI'S FROWNED while reading the messages at his phone. He couldn't helped to swallowed hard against the knot in his throat, feeling the suspended feeling of dread and terror surrounding him. He do not know what the GoM or Kagami sent this time whether it nice good morning news or bad morning news. What will be the silver head reaction for it? He wish it's not that bad.

"Will you tell me who these people are and what they did to you?" Sei Shi asked calmly, putting down the phone in front of them. Separating the two of them, making certain line which Tetsuya didn't like thinking of it. The silent response is enough for the silver head to drop this topic for now.

" It's fine, I'll wait for you when you're ready. " A thin smile spread across to the silver head lip.

Sei Shi decided to fix everything between them and this matter could be handle later. Even the bluenette do not speak of it. Just pulling some strings, he would learn everything. Being Hong Sei must have the capability of knowing things.

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me okay." Sei Shi stood up and sat behind Tetsuya and crept up his arms, hugging the bluenette in his stomach. Cuddling really isn't his favorite to do ah! The younger leaned his body, calming his beating heart from everything and continuing to drink the vanilla milkshakes.

"Are you not going to take a look?"

"No." After lamenting spring and autumn for a moment . Tetsuya decided that his not ready to tell Sei Shi about them and so dealing with their messages too. Why not give him enough time to be happy with his beloved silver head. It's what he needed the most right now.

"Someone messaged, they will come here to visit you." Sei Shi do not want to utter that Akashi-kun in his Tetsuya's phone. Because mostly of the unread messages is from that person, also with that (wailing puppy) named under Kise-kun who's messages content are, 'Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!', which annoyed him.

"They don't know this place." Tetsuya had his own apartment address listed in every information.

"Well, what do you want for lunch?"

"How about Vani—"

"Tetsuya no Vanilla milkshakes or any Vanilla flavors for lunch, it's not even a meal. We'll have clear healthy mineral water for you." Really, it his fault for the bluenette addiction in Vanilla. If that time when they're young and innocent children of their parents, he shouldn't introduced the sweet Vanilla flavor and milkshake to Tetsuya. Because he said those words with stern voice that leaving no more arguments. The younger one could only nodded with little of disappointment.

Sei Shi noticed that response, he take note to make up for that later.

Their whole day are peaceful and serene. Before lunch they went together at the supermarket to buy ingredients and miscellaneous things. After eating meals, they strolled around the nearby park while holding each other hand, then cuddling again as the two of them exchange words of their memories without one another. No one dared to disturbed them. Even the stoic butler Feng tried to erased his existence.

Tetsuya could feel the pleasant warmth in his heart. Such great happiness more than winning the Winter Cup Tournament.

Above, the heavens, he looked up to the endless blue sky and wished one more thing.

Sei Shi and him would stay forever, side by side, until for the rest of their lives.

So, the silver head thought the same thing too.

In the next following days, they both enjoying each other company. Trying to keep up for the lost seven years. However, there was nothing could last long without disturbance from the annoying party, sometime called friends.

"Kana-nii it's good to see you again." Tetsuya greeted the older ravenette politely, as always for his well mannered personality. He placed an earl grey tea for the male to drink. Kei nodded with a small smile.

"What do you want?" But Sei Shi is the opposite, his heterochromatic eyes are glowering in same annoyance and anger. Of course, he wouldn't like to see Kei right now when the male disturbed his time with Tetsuya.

"Sei don't be like that, I'm brokenhearted right now."

"Be it. " Kei would like to kill his best friend and brother on the spot if the bluenette isn't with them.

Looking at those innocent blue eyes. He wanted to cling his arms around Tetsuya. But, Sei Shi gave him a look, ' Dare to touch him I'll kill you without corpse for your family to mourn ', shivers ran down to his spine and immediately stopped his thoughts.

"Kazu-kun left the country four days ago."

Dead Silence. Tetsuya saw his Kana-nii's body gone rigid and eyes gone of jesting anymore. His words made the older one silent. He didn't have any intention to say that, but seeing his Kana-nii's faking up smile. They know a certain someone wouldn't be happy about it and would be fuming in madness.

Kei picked up the cup and take a sip as the aroma wafted through his nose. Then he unconsciously smiled, at the same time remembering how he missed someone's tea.

"Kazu-kun will be back after a week. Please give him time." Tetsuya bluntly speak again. Sei Shi saw the bluenette would bow down his head, so he quickly stopped the lad.

"Wait for him. I know you're capable of that. Get lost now." The boss commanding tone is cold as ever.

"Shi-kun, stop bullying Kana-nii."

"Tetsuya I'm not bullying him."

"But you are Shi-kun."

"Kei get lost and erase that creepy smile on your face." Sei Shi didn't look at Kei anymore. He gave his whole attention at his beloved Tetsuya. The third party silently stood up, leaving a couple on their own world.

Even Kei heard his best friend to erase the creepy smile. Still, he couldn't helped feeling a fang of envy striking his chest every second. Watching Sei Shi and Tetsuya warming up to each other. It made him feel the bittersweet reality. Sadly, his smile right now are filled of raging jealousy.

That evening. He saw him walking up behind their bluenette friend.

Happiness, sadness, madness, longing and more emotions bubbled up inside, suffocating him at the same time. He could feel his throat clenched an amount of air for him to breath. Torturing him slowly without mercy.

How much he wanted to grab the young ravenette into his arms, embrace him tightly, let him feel a sense of security and whisper thousands of comfort words.

However, once their eyes meet under the dim light of fresh evening. Kei felt the horror from him as the younger lad ran away. He stood there, frozen at his place, facing the fact of reality.

The words of trained, ' I missed you ', left unsaid in his tongue. Because. . . Kazunari didn't want to see him in the first place.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO APPEAR at the company for the time being, report and send me all of my works here." Sei Shi ordered secretary Tadashi who nodded back and bow his head politely as Feng escorted the other out. Then the phone in his pocket ring, he answered it without looking for callers name.

"Hello—"

"Seishi! My amazing grandson! How do you fair there? How's my Tetsuya-chan? I heard that you two made up already." Of course, the caller is his beloved annoying grandfather.

"Ye—"

"Are you two living together in your house? Live there, not in that old crappy lady's house!" The older man do not need to shout. Sei Shi could feel a crashing sounds burst through his eardrums.

"Are you spying on us grandpa?—"

"I'm not! I wouldn't dare, this older man wouldn't dare to see my Tetsuya clinging into you every morning as you carried him." Sei Shi feel an invisible vein popped at his forehead as his mind making a mental note to turn the whole house upside down for hidden cameras. As well punishing butler Feng once he's involved with his grandfather crazy antics.

"Grandpa..."

"Oh, chappie, chappie...——Shicho! Shicho!"

Shicho? Only one person called him with that ridiculous nickname. . .

"Aunt Corazon—"

"Yes, your one and only goddess Auntie from your idiot mother side." The bubbly female voice announced with more cheeriness than ever.

"Please don't call mom like that." Though the woman didn't meant it. Still, Sei Shi don't like the idea of his mother called like that.

"My bad Shicho, but she's an idiot. Anyway everything is ready at the university. You can start next week with cutie Tetcho!"

"About that, I would like to ask Tetsuya first." Yes, he need the bluenette's permission.

"Okay. Your cousins would wait for you guys. Speaking of waiting, how's Tetcho and you? Did you two do the so called reunion passionate kiss? perhaps the long lip-locking?..." Here we go again.

"Auntie."

"Maybe you two did it after the made up scenario, did you do what I teach you? The basics preparation, so Tetcho wouldn't get hurt. Remember to kiss him softly, gently, slowly, until you could feel the hotness rising from the two of you————"

Sei Shi ended the call. Without noticing the tips of his ears turning red as he bit his lower lip in frustration. He tried so hard to control himself and forget what human lust mean. But, the mysterious woman reminding him of days when he realized his feeling for adorable bluenette.

"Shicho, Look, these what two males do when they're in relationship." The R-18 manga are detailed in every aspect and angles. The young ten years old of him lost his eyes virginity to adult's night life, let alone for the couple pair of same gender. That time, he blushed so hard like maddening tomato.

"Shi-kun? What's wrong?"

"Tetsuya..."

It's good that he is aware to Tetsuya's low presence and habit of appearing from nowhere or else he would be shocked and jumped himself out.

But, the bluenette half naked body appearance caught his whole attention.

He gulped unconsciously, gazing down to the slim body, his beloved not wearing any shirt but only blue pajama's as he keep drying his wet hair with white towel. Tetsuya just finished bathing as the smell of his Vanilla shampoo are hanging around him. This is bad.

"Tetsuya you'll catch a cold, hurry up and wear your sleeping clothes. " Sei Shi looked away as he heard the bluenette whispered okay then left. There's no way he's being a hormonal teenager right now!

"Shi-kun I'll dry your hair." Tetsuya suggested once he entered their shared room. Two futons are already laid out, laying near to each other. Just looking to it made Sei Shi remembered his Auntie Corazon words.

Again, his ears reddened for the second time.

"Shi-kun?"

"En..please."

"Okay." Tetsuya happily reached for the towel and Sei Shi sit down. Humming softly, the bluenette carefully drying his silver locks. Somehow, this reminded them of the past. When they're so young and innocent, bathing together then alternating drying their hairs. Blue and Silver. "I really like your hair Shi-kun..."

Sei Shi smiled at that remarks. When in the past he used to hated his hair color and heterochromatic eyes.

Because that's for a monster, but...

' Your eyes are beautiful. Silver and Red, I like it. '

' Is that silver. It's amazing '

"Me too, Tetsuya I like yours, more." Because it's you...

After they finally dried their hair. The two went to sleep together. Tetsuya who fall asleep first while Sei Shi is completely wide awake, he cannot sleep as thoughts running into his head.

The scene earlier, his beloved half naked body, wet hair and wet lips from obvious bath, he couldn't helped his desires to go out. To kiss the soft kissable cupid bow lips in a passionate one, to caress the blue locks with his possessive way, to roam his hand around the slim build while marking him like no other.

How much he wanted to do those dirty things with his Tetsuya. Mark him and claim him as his.

But, the bluenette is young and minor one. He don't want to hurt the lad.

"I'm really tired for today. "Sei Shi mumbled to himself , pushing aside all those insane thoughts. How dare him to think about such a thing when they're starting their relationship again.

He must burn every pictures in his mind.

As for their marriage life needed more attention than his foolish desires.

" Goodnight, Tetsuya..."

\\[¶¶/ END OF CHAPTER \\[¶¶/

EServer: Tetsuya called Sei Shi with (Shi or Shi-kun) it actually depends on how he meant it and what their situation.

Shi: When Tetsuya went serious and flaunting his love and being affectionate.

Shi-kun: Tetsuya used to it when they're children and somehow he called the silver head for teasing purpose.

(Sei Shi) like Shi more than Shi-kun, because he want to hear Shi without honorifics from Tetsuya, like Sei-gege or Sei-nii.

: Then Kei and Kazunari have their own story to tell. As well Sakusa who's been flying everywhere for Sakurai.

= { **SMALL THEATRE **} =

Tetsuya: So the weeping cub...

Kei: Te-chan please.

Sei Shi: Kei. . .

Kei: You demon. Someday, I'll kill you.

Sakusa: Akuma.

Kazunari: Ryo-chan too, Saku-nii.

Sakusa: . . . I have amnesia.

Ryou: Good. Get lost now.

GoM: How about us huh?

**Sei: Nothing.**

.


	7. 6

**Chapter: Couple with Rings**

"Good Morning, Shi. " A smiling Tetsuya greeted as Sei Shi blinked awake. Seeing his beloved first thing in the morning, his nightmare vanished without second thought.

"Well, Good Morning too.." He crept up his right hand to touch the bluenette's pale cheeks, adoringly, he trace of the soft skin. As if a magnificent porcelain that would break easily and just one tiny impulse could break everything.

"Shi-kun we'll visit the shrine." Tetsuya hastily get up, feeling conscious, as his mind focused at the other gaze, it's. . . too. . . filled of undeniable affections. It made the heat rose up to his face, he's blushing right now. He mentally wished Sei Shi didn't noticed it. Nevertheless, the silver head quickly altered his eyes direction, trying to hide of own flushing ears.

Tetsuya glanced back.

His blue orbs unexpectedly meet the heterochromatic eyes staring at him.

Straight away. He blushed. Again.

The breakfast is a quiet affair without talking. Butler Feng mentally regretting of joining his two young masters. What silent atmosphere is this? Though, no one is uttering their eyes are keep glancing to each other.

Ridiculous. Feng eyes thoughtfully.

"Thank you for the meal young master Sei, young master Tetsuya."

"Eh, you're done already?" Tetsuya don't want the older man to go, just not now.

He's feeling conscious around Sei Shi and to be alone with him is enough to make his heartbeat go crazy.

"It's my pleasure to dine with you, young master Tetsuya. "Feng bowed curtly then reluctantly added more. " I hope my young masters talk to each other soon."

It hit a nail in the head. Tetsuya smiled shyly, before saying " Thank you Feng-san and please just call me Tetsuya next time."

"Tetsuya." Sei Shi called out, making the two people flinched, his eyes are glinting of unreadable indifference. Perhaps the bluenette is oblivious to other's aura, but the butler Feng could read his silverhead young master wants to indicate. He took a step back and leaving the masters on their own world. Outside, he thankfully sighed that he's not fired on the spot.

With one mental note: next time if the bluenette ask for him to dine together, he must decline, politely.

"Shi-kun?"

"After the shrine, how about we go to the mall?" Tetsuya nodded without asking as Sei Shi continued finishing his meal. But, moment later the bluenette is wondering why mall? For as long he can remember the silverhead hated crowded people or too many people in one place, he also do not like associating with strangers. Yet, they're going to where there are a lot of humans lingering around. . .Wait- what if this is a date invitation!? He must do something like wear more fashionable clothes. However, in the end of show he ended up wearing obsidian black jeans, white t- shirt beneath a big teal jacket and leather boots. Not enough to look like he has with a good taste at fashion. After all, he is not fan of these things like his childhood friend Kazunari.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Tetsuya looking at his Sei Shi who is wearing a casual clothes than to his typical style of dress shirt and solid expensive black suit. The pair of white t-shirt and jeans is already enough to compliment every inch of his well built body. As well the dignified aura that keep coming out from him. Full of unbreakable superiority.

What a man is he! If Tetsuya could have that manly body too... Not his slim and small one. He would go partying at the fact everyday.

After visiting the shrine, they go straight at their next destination. Tetsuya and Sei Shi goes back talking to each other with no more whether to laugh or cry feeling situation, they're comfortably warming up, slowly but there is certain progress.

As they're ascending to the third floor, many eyes are landing on Sei Shi's that annoyed Tetsuya inside, even his face is showing none of this but only blank expression. The bluenette are surely not happy with them. Because the way they gaze at his silverhead is filled of unknown desires.

Whether it's admiration or not, he doesn't care as long they keep their hands off.

Feeling of his beloved rising tantrums bubbling up, he reached for bluenette's hand and intertwined them together. Catching it, securing it, as he gave a look of, Your the only one for me.

Thump. Tetsuya couldn't hide his flushed expression right now. That look betrayed his blank demeanor, of course Sei Shi saw it and they're looking to each other, trapped into their own world.

The public prying eyes immediately feel an intense emotions emitting from the two males, screaming the words ' I'm really in love with him', so the certain people looked away in shamed.

"Don't look to anyone but me." Tetsuya murmured weakly not looking at all.

"As you wish." Even the bluenette didn't say those words. Sei Shi wouldn't look to anyone, he have no plan to seek or look for someone else.

If isn't you, then no one would be.

Heaven's Official Rings

"What are we doing here?" Now, they're standing in front of glamorous store that shining brightly from every jewelries on displayed. All looks heavily expensive too as Tetsuya observed each of it.

"I'll buy you a ring." Sei Shi replied.

Huh?

"Good day, may I ask young sir what do you prefer?" A woman in red and black uniform asked Sei Shi in flirty manner, flaunting her all beauty to be notice. Too bad the silver head didn't even bat an eye to her direction.

"Show us all the best quality designs you have here."

"Ah. . . yes..sir, please wait." When she heard 'us' her eyes finally noticed the blue haired boy, a cute one, standing beside the taller man. She ran to their manager with ashamed heart.

How could she flirt to someone who's with an innocent boy beside them.

Really, that is what she's guilty about. Crazy woman...

"She's flirting with you."

"I didn't noticed Tetsuya when I'm busy only looking at you." Sei Shi whispered softly near to his ear. Tetsuya bit his lower lip moving away as the heat rising up to his face over again. What's wrong with him today, easily to embarrassed and feel conscious in silverhead actions.

A smirked played on Sei Shi's lips. If Kei and Sakusa saw it they would shivered in fear before running out for the sake of their lives.

Because the silverhead is sincerely amused.

Which bad for everyone, but not to his Tetsuya.

"Come here Tetsuya." He obeyed and stood close to the silverhead. Sei Shi tenderly squeezed his hand and smiled.

Then, the middle aged male manager come with two workers tailing him. All are holding boxes of known branded rings. "Hello, young sir. . ."

"Kurokocchi's not answering his phone! I'm so worried right now!" Kise wailing out as they're walking to the mall, with his fangirls following them. "He's not even in his apartment yesterday. Where's my Kurokocchi! Where is he!"

"Really, stop whining and go already, why the hell you come with me!" Yukio Kasamatsu annoyed looking at his blond Kouhai. He's planning to buy new jacket and basketball shoes for today and the idiot model isn't count on it.

"Hello, Yukio-senpai and Kise-senpai."

"Suyacchi!" Kise quickly hugged Suya who don't refused the blond's action.

"Oh, Kagamicchi too."

"Are you planning to buy basketball shoes-" Yukio asked the fiery redhead Kagami but he felt a rush of adrenaline as his eyes captured someone's silhouette.

No way.

"Captain?" Kise called out, confused.

"What are you looking at? "

"A dangerous person. " Yukio replied not giving anymore information. The three left bewildered, having no idea what he meant. Kagami glanced at the direction where Yukio looked out, but there's no one familiar among the crowd.

Dangerous person? Hanamiya? Kagami could only think of that.

While Yukio eyes glinting indifference as he saw that familiar silverhead with the adorable bluenette.

It means Tetsuya forgive him already? However, if the Emperor is here, means his loyal generals too. . .

"Yukiocchi?"

"Don't call me that! Or I'll kicked your butt here for everyone to see." He's clearly annoyed right now.

"My bad...my bad..is there something wrong?" Kise raised his two hand in defending manner.

"Wrong? Nothing." Just the demons of underworld would broke out anytime in one wrong move-...

"Kise why are you looking for Kuroko?"

Yukio asked seriously.

"Eh...it just.." Kise give a look to Suya and Kagami direction. "We're going to form a new Generation of Miracles that would joined an international tournament."

Oh...

" I wish you luck then." Yukio muttered walking first as he dreadfully thought.

Luck, that you guys didn't do something bad at Tetsuya. If...then goodbye your career.

" Thank you Captain." Kise shouted with his signature smile not aware of future despair. Kagami and Suya followed like nothing's wrong.

The store manager are glaring to one of female employees. "You almost lose our job! You dared to flirt with the owner's only son!"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry please don't fire me." The poor female cried out. She can't be fired right now as her upcoming monthly rent is in next few days.

"Geez, it's good the young master fiance is with him or else.." All of us are going to be replaced by new people. The unheard words are known with everyone, no need to tell it. When they're hired, the manager informed them about the only heir and do not ever attempt to talk with him or even get his attention in unnecessary way.

Let alone, when the young heir is with his rumoured fiance. Though, manager Kai know they had already bow down to heavens and earth.

Rich people do what it takes.

Even means defying the law and government.

"How about this one?"

"Why are you buying me these?"

"Why? Tetsuya we're not just lovers." Sei Shi stated calmly.

"But Shi we already have our rings when-"

" Tetsuya that's an engagement ring and we're children back then. It's not fit in you anymore." That's true.

"Don't think about the price. I'll give you anything you rightfully deserved." Tetsuya blushed but he genuine smiled.

He cannot win this time. Once Sei Shi decided to give him something, no matter how big or small it is, the male would leave no for argument. Sometimes, his silverhead could be act like a kid.

"Well... I like these pair."

Manager Kai stared at the female then sighed. "Get back to work."

. . . Please do not fire female-san, I'll take care of Shi-kun.

Indeed the owner's son-in-law is good and well mannered. The young heir is too lucky, because Tetsuya's nature are one of a kind. Also, he's beautiful for his own good. Really fortunate.

Aomine and Satsuki are strolling around the mall. Because the pinknette want to see new clothes for their school events.

She forcefully dragged the tanned male to her own decisions.

"Satsuki, where are we going really?"

"Geez, Daiki don't be lazy man right now. I'm going to attend the evening party with Tetsu-kun. I need to be beautiful for him." Momoi squeals thinking of her and Tetsuya dancing together.

"You don't even ask Tetsu in the first place." Aomine retorted, lazily looking around.

"He will come with me. Tetsu-kun is too good to me and wouldn't dare to refuse me. Except the girlfriend part though."

They entered one of famous boutique and Satsuki searched for her clothes to wear. When two saleslady are chattering to each other loudly, giggling like young teenagers.

It peak the curiosity of Momoi, so she tried to listens to them.

" They're so cute together ah! That blue haired boy is so Uke!"

"Not just that, his seme is one heck of handsome man like in every shounen ai or yaoi manga!"

"Even in Danmei novels ah! He seems half Chinese in reality ah! So perfect for the role of Gong."

"Did you saw their rings! Gosh! It look so expensive."

"Wait-what if they're already married or engaged to each other. Damn! I hope I know their names to write some smutty fanfic!"

"Yes! They're someone look like the protagonists in novel I'm reading this week."

Satsuki do not understand what they're talking about. But, the blue haired boy caught her attention. Only one person she know have with that colored hair. Though she wouldn't believed her Tetsu-kun are in this mall with someone, let alone the subject in two females story are a couple with rings. Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't have any lover, let alone a man.

She's the only lover Tetsuya could have!

His one only girlfriend.

"Satsuki, hurry up. Akashi sent us to meet at Chinese Cuisine restaurant in the first floor."

"Eh, I thought he go home last night to Kyoto."

"No. Tetsu didn't come home to his apartment last night. "

"What!? Tetsu-kun!?" Momoi discarded the clothes she's holding and grabbed her childhood friend hands. Then started to run in fast pace.

BEFORE HE KNEW IT. They're already at the Chinese restaurant in this mall with a lot stuffs the silverhead brought for him. Tetsuya silently thanking every gods out there. That because they finally stopped his Sei Shi buying things he really don't need. Like the branded clothes and shoes and many more. Even a new phone, the other bought him.

"Dial 1, it's me. Dial 2 it's Kazunari, Dial 3 for Ryou." Sei Shi instructed as he placed the phone on their table. Tetsuya nodded then curiously asked. " How about Kana-nii? Saku-nii? Or grandpa?"

His beloved grandmother is not using a phone.

" No need for the two." Somewhere at the back of Sei Shi's mind are his friend voices, shouting and ready to kill him.

' You demon! Cruel! '

' Bastard. '

"Also, where's the young Hawkeye is, the Lion eyes is watching from afar. Even the two-faced sorry cat have Cerberus watching his back." The silverhead merely commented. Watching Tetsuya smiled at him , seeing the bluenette breaking that blank face with genuine smile is one of greatest achievement. More than getting a big deals from business.

"Your right Shi-kun."

"Let's wait for the food. Where do you want to go after this?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Movie? Sei Shi never experienced watching in Cinema. He only goes to theater plays and concert hall for grand orchestra.

"Sure."

"Good." Tetsuya happily clasped his hand. The ring are brightly shining, after all it have small diamond on it. Sei Shi mentally smirked, satisfied and happy. But it not last long, as he jerked his gaze toward Tetsuya as he felt the bluenette whole body stiffen. "What is it?..."

"Ah..nothing...can we go home now Shi." That's more statement than a question. Tetsuya lightly trembling as he standing up. Sei Shi take a gander to another direction. Where he saw the group of colorful heads, teenagers making their way to one of longest table. Noting the reaction from his beloved.

He know it. These people are familiar with his Tetsuya. Not seems good one.

"Let's go... Shi-"

Sei Shi swiftly get up, moving in his place, mildly grabbed Tetsuya's neck with left hand and his right hand move upward the opened menu in front of them then he kissed the bluenette lips without warning. He could see how his beloved blue orbs stirred in surprised. Leisurely he parted his lips from the stunned Tetsuya. "I'm here..."

"...Wait for me outside. I'll be there in a second."

Dazed. He slightly nodded to the silverhead then leave quietly. Tetsuya stood there, waiting for Sei Shi to come out. His mind are currently not working and all thoughts jumbled up to who knows where. As if the clock stopped in that moment. Heartbeats pumping like usual but moving faster every second. Even though it's a peck, he cannot helped his emotions to rose up.

Because. . . because. . . Sei Shi kissed him! In the lips!

At this moment. Tetsuya is blushing so hard.

Actually, Sei Shi quickly followed the bluenette as he merely talked to one of the waiter and left a payment without second glance. It's enough for everything they ordered anyway.

"Tetsuya, shall we go home?" He asked smiling a little. Enjoying the blushing face of his beloved as he reached for bluenette hands.

At least the younger one isn't trembling and already forgot that group.

Sei Shi could let go of who are those people and wait for the right time. He cannot let them ruin his time with Tetsuya. No one would.

The costumers whose able to witnessed such a scene have their own views and opinions. Some are unhappy and openly insulting the couple and some are squealing with delight and pure cheeriness.

"What happened?" Momoi asked curious.

"Someone kissed his lover, Momoi-senpai." Suya replied.

"Eh! Really! Where?"

"They left already." Midorima announced, not daring at all like the others. Only Momoi and Kise are more interested about it. But the redhead captain, Akashi, dismissed them in one quick stare.

"So what about Tetsu?" Aomine bluntly began. The group fell in silence as their leader answered.

"Tetsuya already transferred to another school."

\/ = END OF CHAPTER = \ /

ServedE: I'm not going to update next week.


	8. 7

Chapter 7: Sentimental Syndrome

No way.

How it happened is complete mystery for everyone.

Tetsuya already transferred and moved out from his apartment.

Akashi Seijuuro confirmed it, because he gone to the Seirin High with bluenette's place. Even the Nigou dog isn't there anymore.

The school management didn't give anymore information. While the landlady said nothing other than Kuroko moving out last night.

"Tetsuya's nowhere to found." With that, Kise and Satsuki started crying out themselves.

The others are have their own dealing of such news, Kagami hissed quietly mentally asking why the shadow left without a word, of course Akashi is affected too more than anyone. . . After all, he like the bluenette deep inside. Even the redhead don't want to admit.

"Furthermore, I'm also here to bid you a goodbye and announced in next three months we're going to start our practice for Junior's International Tournament. But we all still going to see each other in court once Inter High begins. " All of them are still opponent's from different schools and they know it.

"Of course Akashi-san." Suya said, smiling at the redhead.

"I'll defeat all of you." Kagami firmly added showing his fist in the air.

"Dream again Bakagami." Aomine mocked.

"What did you say Ganguro!"

The two idiots started bickering again. No one cares.

"I wouldn't let any of you. Takao is with me. It's not that I care or anything." Tsundere strikes holding a pack of toilet tissue paper, adjusting his glasses.

"Me too! Our Kaijou team will not back down." Kise cried out.

"Well then, Rakuzan will not go easy to any of you." Akashi said, glinting his heterochromatic eyes with superiority. They shivered as usual, they still have fear for the redhead captain. His moves is unpredictable, perhaps scissors will fly in any moment.

Then with that, they already forgot about their shadow situation.

Yukio sat quietly beside Kise as his eyes observed everything and realized what had transpired between the group. So, it's like this. . . neglecting the sole reason of everything.

"Eh, where are you going senpai?" Asked the blond model.

"I need to go home early. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

He left the group with uncertainties, he do not know whether to laugh or cry.

Seeing that person today is one hell of big news and knowing Kuroko's relationship with him are more than childhood friends, he saw the public display of affection between the two earlier, it just the others are too preoccupied and idiots for them to see. The scenario leave him one more shocking announcement than finding out Tetsuya transferred, of course that silverhead have moves with that, he's sure about it.

Right now, Yukio wanted to sleep at home all day and wished that person still not aware of Tetsuya's situation.

However, knowing that guy, rumours or not, the man is capable of finding out everything.

How bad this can be?

Yukio must inform them, in second thought, why not let them reap what they sow.

He still love his so called life.

"Eh..isn't this Kio-su~~. . . ." Oh, god, the heavens might hate him for today ah!

Because in front of him stood one of the insane human he hoped he never met in his lifetime.

The locks of blushing orange tips and black roots hair are too eye catching, screaming oddness with bad aristocracy. Even the huge teddy bear he's embracing is already freaking out.

"Kio-su~"

Really. . .God . . . why

"Alexen, stop it." He growled at the put up innocence.

"Eh. . . Kio-su don't love me anymore." That leering smirked sent shivers to Yukio's spine.

Oh, Damn it.

He need to get away from this person if he still cares about his own sanity and chastity. It's too dangerous, one wrong step everything will fall into numbness of his back.

Just no.

When the other male starting to take a step forward, he could hear his heart beating loudly out from his chest. His thoughts are messing up with lot of possible escape plans.

"Kio-su~~~"

Oh, sh*t . . .

He ran, as fast as he can.

For him, this Alexen is one bad news.

His poor heart almost popped out when he saw that evil smile and darkening eyes.

What's wrong today ah?! It Sunday not Friday the thirteen.

But why he's seeing demons roaming around the mall when they're too lazy to get there. He must need the help of someone pure and holy. To erase the negative vibes attracting them.

"Kio-su~~ wait for me."

This one is more annoying than Kise's crying!

=(ππ)=

TETSUYA FELL ASLEEP on the way to their home. Until now, he's sleeping soundlessly inside of the silverhead's sports car, even though it's been an hour since they arrived in front of the mansion. Sei Shi's waiting for the bluenette to wake up, and quietly sat with him.

He don't want to disturb his beloved rest, waiting will not hurt him, also the hired people are settling their things inside.

The bluenette still not aware of this sudden changed, but they must start living here rather than staying at grandmother house.

Sei Shi's heterochromatic eyes landed on Tetsuya's slumbering face, merely softening at the calm sight, remarking every features, from the arc of his eyebrows, how longhis lashes, that pastel cheeks and then the curve of his lips, letting out of soft breaths.

Indeed. He's Tetsuya is a beautiful male.

With the lips of his, Sei Shi know how addicting those, caressing with his own, touching it with affection and gentle, even though that only last mere seconds, nevertheless he know what the sensation.

It's not in his thoughts to kiss Tetsuya earlier, let alone in front of public eye, it just he cannot stand to see the distress of his beloved because of that certain group.

Generation of Miracles and Seirin High Basketball team and everyone. . . He learned about them a few days ago.

Backgrounds. Relatives. Rumours and so much more.

He knew.

Everything.

"You know you're so kind, always." Sei Shi whispers, gazing at his beloved Tetsuya.

He finally noticed how time flew so fast and they grew up from being an innocent children and this bluenette still akin to that adorable boy at the same time he changed for the better. Not like the silverhead who became someone he didn't expected to.

Afraid, he reluctantly spoke the words he wanted to let out, since he came back.

"Tetsuya, are you still afraid of me?"

Closing his eyes in mentally anguish, he turned around, knowing Tetsuya isn't going to reply and if ever. From the depth of Sei Shi's mind he's still not ready to know.

How can he be this weak? So coward when it comes to the bluenette.

"Shi ?"

It was such a soft, low and weak sound and he heard it. Blinking, Tetsuya looking straight at his face, confusion spread to those blue eyes and then within seconds upon realization. The bluenette flushed in alluring crimson.

Damn..Tetsuya...

Sei Shi take a slow breath, then try to look to other's behind, the tinted black window. It's more better than having an urge to kiss the bluenette again.

"Where are we? I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Where in our house, it's fine Tetsuya don't say sorry. " Other than Thanking him, saying sorry is the one Sei Shi don't like more.

"House."

"Yes. The house I bought for us." When we're still young. Tetsuya gave him a look before nodding off. They both stepped outside now, standing in front of their supposed house.

"This is a mansion Shi."

"It's a house."

"A mansion."

"A house."

"Mansion" Tetsuya glared.

"Okay, I lose, this is a mansion if you say it. Did you not like it?" Sei Shi know it's a mansion from the look, but for him this is their house. Still, his beloved seems not like leaving in grand and big place. Reason? It's because it's hard for him to clean and he easily get lost. Wandering around like a lost puppy.

"It's not I dont like it. But. . . so big for the two of us."

"We're not alone. Your Nigou is here." In that mentioned. Tetsuya brightened up and searched for certain animal.

Sei Shi carefully trying to hide his faint laughs because his Tetsuya look so cute, like a kid seeking for a candy.

"Shi-kun, Where's Nigou?"

"Hmm. . ."

From the main door, An Alaskan malamute pup came out running towards them while barking in excitement to see his Tetsuya. The butler Feng stood beside the door with small smile, bowing politely at his two young masters.

"Nigou!" The bluenette hugged his puppy happily.

"How do you know about him?"

"Strings." Sei Shi smirked.

"Strings?"

"Don't mind it. Anyway the two of you look a like so much and your eyes." Tetsuya immediately told him about how he found this pup. Yet, Sei Shi thinking about something, when he's in business trip last year with Kei, they found an injured puppy that time. Though, his friend the one taking care of it now.

"He's look like the plush toy you gave me Shi-kun."

"Come to think of it, he is." When they're kid, the silverhead gift a plushie puppy, leaving it inside of the bluenette's room.

"Feels like destiny." Tetsuya feeling nostalgic about everything. His alive Nigou is wearing a basketball blue shirt with number two. He's so happy right now, forgetting the anxiousness he felt inside the car. Because a surprised peck, is surely unexpected.

Though he don't hate it. Honestly he felt his heartbeats thumping so fast and there's the electricity.

He like Sei Shi ever since they're young. But as his big brother. . . then as years passed and he grew up.

He know he like him more than a big brother.

How about, Love? Tetsuya?

"Shi-kun do you believe in destiny?" He asked mildly while playing with Nigou's hair. A dead silence came with gush of wind as the silverhead didn't answered him for a moment. But, he did give him a reply in the end.

"I don't. I'm not believing in destiny, Tetsuya."

The cold air seems getting more colder.

"Why not?" Tetsuya looked at Sei Shi.

The male is looking serious and walking firmly, he stood up before Tetsuya, sitting down to meet the bluenette's current position. The silverhead eyed Nigou for a second then moving up to those blue orbs.

" If I believed in destiny, I'm not going to be by your side right now. " Sei Shi merely explained taking Tetsuya's hand, moving it up forward to his lip and kissing the wrist for five seconds as he stared at those blue orbs. The bluenette left breathing slowly, silenced, stunned from what the older actions. Even Nigou behaved quietly, watching them together.

The silverhead get up, picking up Nigou and started walking, ears are with lingering faint of red. "I'm not here, married to someone who kissed the chubby frog for a prince charming."

"S..Shi..Shi-kun bully!" The bluenette shouted as he blushed so hard.

[ Eleven Years Ago ]

For the first time.

Sei Shi got lost in their own property, in the forest where near to his mother garden. Eight years old, enough to know and learn things by themselves, yet here he is, have no idea of this place. Walking through the tall trees and grasses, he found himself before a clear pond.

"I'll meet my prince charming now like okaa-san says." Someone, soft and weak voice of a child rang to his ears. Sei Shi curiosity perked up, so he walk forward. Then he witnessed such a scene from his place.

There. A small boy, blue hairs with pastel skin, wearing a kindergarten uniform, who's kissing an oversized frog. Closed eyes and murmuring something he cannot hear.

Seconds. Their eyes meet as the other opened his own.

"Prince Charming!" The young one get up, throwing the frog and run for Sei Shi figure, unexpectedly embracing him.

Confused. Sei Shi lightly pushing the boy. " Let go, and I'm not prince charming."

"You are!"

"Idiot." The older one spoke, glaring, but no effect. He wanted to facepalmed right now.

"No!" The young bluenette cried out. Not letting go the annoyed silverhead.

"Are you not afraid at me?" Sei Shi asked.

"Afraid?" Innocently, tilting his head, the young adorable boy looked up. Seeing those silver and red eyes glowering.

"I'm not afraid of prince charming!"

Oh. God. . . this child is stupid and . . . pure.

Because the younger one wouldn't let him go, he carried him and they made their way out to the forest. Sei Shi isn't stupid and bad leaving the boy alone by himself there, so he endured a lot of nonsense about this prince charming and princess. He don't believed any of it as usual.

When they finally out, the both parents from same parties are freaking out and crying hard once of two children appeared.

"Tetsuya! "

"Sei Shi!"

"Young master !"

"Second young master !"

"Muqin." Sei Shi began, putting down Tetsuya, so his mother can hug him.

"Thank god you're safe and sound." Mrs. Hong Meng cried out, embracing his son, so tight that almost killed the silverhead from it.

"I can't. . .breath. ."

"My bad. Your father is furious but he's worried you know." His mother tiredly informed him but smiled for assurance. He nodded and walked to his father standing with crossed arms.

"Father, I'm back and sorry for escaping my lessons." The dignified emotionless man stared, searching for injuries to his son and heir body, he's worried to death. But, he will never speak it aloud. Mr. Hong Yan held reputation to maintained.

"Good. Know your lesson and learn from it." Sei Shi feel a soft pat on his head.

"Yes father."

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! My Prince Charming!" The little Tetsuya shouted happily, beaming and running to Sei Shi's side. Attacking him with hugs. "Prince Charming!"

"Muqin, Fuqin. . ."

"Oh My...What we have here Shi."

"Best friend, I know we promised each other. It seems the heavens are approving us." Mrs. Kuroko smiling warmly, giving the knowing look with Mrs. Hong. On the other hand behind them are their silent husbands. When the two women decided something in their own, no one must defy them.

Those evil smirked is enough to make Sei Shi feel it's not a good news.

"Muqin I beg your pardon."

"Sei Shi don't be a deaf at something significant. I said the adorable bluenette, our beloved Kuroko Tetsuya, who's hugging you right now, calling you a prince charming is your one and only fiance and your future husband." Sei Shi knows his mother are intentionally teasing him, the way she spoke those words, how every syllables played between in her tongue and the gleaming eyes openly baiting him out.

What gave?

He took a deep breath, needed to think, must stay calm and collected and execute the plan.

"I'm not going to marry him Muqin and Fuqin he's a male one." Yes, that's right his uptight father is here, the man will help him, let alone he's the only child and their heir. Continuing the bloodline is a must—but his hope mercilessly thrown away and ignored.

"Doesn't matter."

What?!

What's happening here!

Is these his parents?!

"Sei-nii!" Young Tetsuya called out, smiling and waiting for a response.

"Do you hate me?"

The silverhead merely glance and looked away then before he knew it, his clothes is getting wet from the tears of young Tetsuya. He wanted to punch himself from acting like big jerk at the innocent boy.

"Shhh..I don't hate Tetsuya." Sei Shi whispers, gently wiping the tears on the bluenette's face and smiling a little, giving him the security of his words. Though, he's also aware from their parents watchful gaze. And they're seems enjoying it.

Sei Shi sighed in defeat and calmly accepted the situation.

For now.

That's what Sei Shi thought back then.

It changed as time goes by, he found himself drawn to the bluenette day by day.

He's starting to hate 'Sei-nii' or 'Sei-gege' calling out for him.

They must not fall in brother's love and pace, he like Tetsuya more than a sibling can be. Even so, A life isn't a fairy tale where the Prince Charming is s saving his beloved Princess and they will live happily ever after.

' What have you done! If you keep acting like this, then you don't deserved Tetsuya! '

' It's better to cancelled off the marriage certificate as soon as possible '

' Leave him alone. He deserve someone better. '

It hurts. The screaming of pain soared through his chest, tightening his lungs, making hard for him to breath. As the track of sweat fell down.

"I hate Sei-nii!"

No. Tetsuya. Don't . . . leave me.

"Tetsuya. . ." Sei Shi prostrated breathing follows as his eyes searching for bluenette's figure. He rapidly put down the pup and double-quick ran toward Tetsuya's slow paced walkin.

Why he need to remember such a thing right now.

"Shi-kun what's the matter—" The silverhead embraced Tetsuya tightly and breathed a relief upon confirming he's right here. "Tetsuya. . ."

"Yes? Are you hurt?"

"I am..." Sei Shi paused then lowly out." I'm glad that I married you, who kissed a frog for prince charming."

Tetsuya have no idea why Sei Shi is tensed and breathing oddly, still, he wouldn't let the other tease him with his innocence when he's a mere six years old.

That time, his mother always loves telling fairy tales, Although those are more stories where a princess role are always males and his favorite among them is the frog prince.

As his okaa-san lovingly, obedient and pure child. He believed such a thing.

When Tetsuya got lost searching for an animal, he saw the frog and remembered his mother words. He innocently kissed that frog, hoping the prince would come out.

At exactly when Sei Shi got there. And able to witnessed such embarrassment action.

Then his young mind claimed Sei Shi is the magical prince charming. Remembering isn't helping the situation. It only made him more aware and conscious to his every moves now.

"Shi-kun are you asking to be punch?" Tetsuya asked calmed and collected.

"Perhaps I am." Sei Shi replied.

What's wrong with his Sei Shi? Is this about the destiny? The reply seems not in place when it's supposed to be like 'No' , if its about the question he should never asked him in the first place. This resulted to be a deadly mistake. Because the silverhead are acting weird.

"Your my Prince charming right, so I'll let it aside for you." Tetsuya stated, patting Sei Shi's back carefully. Whatever the older male thinking about making him like this. He must find it out and solve it.

The night goes by, they're sharing a king sized bed together in their new home. Tetsuya always the one who fell asleep first. Leaving a poor Sei Shi alone, staring at his beloved, thanking every gods for this moment.

Perhaps he's being too affectionate but it couldn't be helped when this his only chance for everything.

Diving deep and deeper, feeling his heartbeats, he will do anything.

On the bedside table, Tetsuya's old mobile phone vibrated, catching Sei Shi's attention out from his bluenette.

He opened it lazily and then hissed quietly after seeing who's the sender.

[ From: Akashi-kun

Subject: Where

Tetsuya I've waited at your apartment last night but you didn't go home. When I came back in the morning you already left. Where are you? ]

Sei Shi really didn't like destiny. He don't like it, not at all.

Even the god can't get in away of the pair who drawn to each other.

He won't let anyone get in his way.

Even the person, who destiny wants.

\\[00/ END OF THE CHAPTER \\[00/

Wao Yu: Thank you (yes you) for supporting the story and my bad for slow update. Well then.


	9. 8

Chapter 8: Bury A Friend

It was dark, a gloomy place, so unbearable, suffocating—then Tetsuya wake up jolting with heartbeat's ringing loudly into his ears as if drumming on the edge of some horror escapade. He sat up on his bed unsure of what had awakened him or what happened in the first place.

Did he have a nightmare? perhaps those bad dreams again.

Yet, he cannot distinguish himself to any matters that would connect.

After lamenting the spring and autumn he realised that no one laying beside him and it's merely five am.

Where is he?

A question comes first into the bluenette's mind as well with a wary heart. As he can feel something's off today. He searched to every part of the mansion, finding no soul of certain person, even the butler wasn't here to speak of.

Only maids and then other servants greeted him politely. As he stood in the middle of hallway, alone by himself, until familiar voice spoke from behind with crisply and succinctly.

"Tetsuya remind me why are you here," He feel being strangled to death as that smile grew more wider in madness. "Tell me will you?"

Tetsuya sprang out on the bed with a jolt, his palm harshly gripping the part of soft mattress as if his life depended on it. And he tried to calm his quick breathing but to no avail—he failed doing it. When his sight don't catch a glimpse of certain silverhead.

Where is he? Shi?

Like before, he ran outside of the room, not minding his sleeping pajamas designed of vanilla milkshake as well his infamous bed hair, he doesn't care to any of it and only focused seeking for other person.

However, right this time he found no soul of that person, he's not here, even the car isn't here.

Tetsuya goes back to their room, checking up his new phone and found nothing—no messages.

Is he dreaming again?

Is Sei Shi gone to somewhere ?

Why he's not informed?

Where butler Feng-san?

"Young Master Tetsuya are you looking for master?" A black haired maid walked up to him, smiling sweetly.

"Did you know where is Sei?" He asked warily. Instead of giving him an answer to his question the maid merely nodded. He followed not asking for more even though his thoughts becoming messy as second counts.

They reached the study room, the only place he don't dared to enter earlier—wait why he didn't? The door slowly opened and there he meet his heterochromatic eyes. . . thump. . . this is so wrong, those pairs are glinting— red and gold.

"Akashi-kun. . ."

"Tetsuya, what's wrong love? Come here?"

For the third time, Tetsuya blinked awake, feeling wariness running over his mind and soul. Everything, he clearly remember all of it. Like in his dreams, there was no Sei Shi near him only blank space. A dream with a dream is scary, really scary. He took weak breaths as he reached for his phone at the bedside table and opened to look for a message.

Message received.

From : Shi

"I need to take care some things."

With that, Tetsuya fears vanished without second thought.

What's with those dreams ah!

Furthermore, the clock telling him it's already seven am of—Monday.

Everything are well taken care of Kuroko-kun, you may go now and please send my regard to Mr. Sei Shi." Politely bowing one last time to the principal is what Tetsuya's did as he slowly closed the door. He goes straight into this office for his sudden transferring case, yet it's already processed by the silverhead without any of his knowledge.

Also the fact that he doesn't have any idea this school is owned by Hong Sei Family. Tetsuya didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Kuroko!!" Riko Aida called out, running for him.

She noticed me. That's what Tetsuya think at this moment. He turned around and face his young brunette coach as well memories the other day played before him. Silently, he gulped down and shown his usual blank face expression.

"Yes coach?"

"Why are you not even answering my calls!? Where are you this last Saturday ah!? Don't you know we have practice and we have sudden changes for regulars. After the class go to the gymnasium and run ten laps before I'll tell you everything you needed to know. Do you understand Kuroko?" After saying all what she needed, hands on her waist she looked to the bluenette's expecting an obedient nod.

However, Riko was quite taken a back, one step from behind, because of those glinting blue eyes staring at her filled of void emotion.

"Kuroko?"

Tetsuya snapped out, remembering he's standing in front of their Seirin High School basketball club team coach ad waiting for his reply. The uncomfortable silence disappeared when he speak of.

"I'm here to give you this Coach." He handed the resignation form.

"What is——are you quitting why?"

Why? Tetsuya again feeling laughing and crying at the same time.

Isn't that obvious?

He wanted to yell, say it out loud for everyone to hear his pathetic reason for backing out and transferring.

Though, he choose to be calm and closed his eyes for a moment. He took the deep slow breath and stared at his coach with no visible emotions.

Tone crisp ice cold, gone deep and rigid, his words came out seemed like the wind from pit of hades.

"Thank you for everything."

Riko left alone, lips agape with little space. And stiffened to her spot, eyes widening in surprised for unexpected response.

It feels like she didn't speak to Kuroko Tetsuya but to someone who's insane scary, fearless, and evil.

Even so, why he noticed Kuroko right away? Is there something alternation that she did not know?

"Aida-senpain what's wrong?" Surprised at the sudden voice out of the blue.

She let out a high pitched cry in familiar momentum like before.

"Suya-kun."

"Yes, Coach."

"Did you see Kuroko?"

"Kuroko–senpai!? Where?" The grey haired freshman eyes started to search for his upperclassman.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes. . .and he's seems odd." Riko replied looking from the direction where Tetsuya's gone to. There no trace of him, no more of him anymore except this printed paper with resignation content.

Somehow, the feeling of sadness rose up to within her, nevertheless the emotions of disappointment and rising anger for sudden decision won over.

She feel so mad right now ah!

"Inform everyone when it's break time, meet me at the basketball gymnasium. I have an announcement."

ON THE OTHER HAND, Tetsuya left the school after visiting his homeroom teacher for one last time. Although an urge feeling to see Kagami Taiga is there, still, he do not have a chance to catch glimpse of him.

Where is that bakagami? He thought with bittersweet smile as he goes inside the Maji's for vanilla milkshake. Taking one last glance at his favorite spot with the redhead idiot, he feeling nostalgic for everything. He want to see his ex—partner and friend but there one question running over his head, which is the other male ever want to see him in the first place?

"Kagami-kun..."

"Sir, this your vanilla milkshake and thank you please come again." Tetsuya will not come here for the meantime.

Without looking back, not daring to glance, he decided to leave the familiar place with blue locks of bangs hiding his eyes. Then he went to Teiko middle school, visiting it like he always do when he's having free time. Even though the feeling of sadness is approaching, gallantry knocking to his heart with an aguish scream.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Are you gonna leave like that?"

"Are you even the Kuroko we know?"

Through everything, his memories coming like strips of movie, the hallways, cafeteria, basketball gymnasium, library, field, bench areas, trees and more. All of the places are both fortunate happiness and unfortunate sadness. Giving him the nostalgic feeling, it made him wished for a friendship he never had before and cried in agony when it started to fall apart.

"Tetsu."

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi!!!"

"Kuro-chin. . ."

"Tetsuya."

"Kuroko."

The GoM (Teiko basketball team) and Seirin High Basketball team gave him so much of things for someone like him. Experiencing every small and biggest finest works of life ever since the silverhead left.

"Tetsuya what are you doing here?" Hearing the familiar voice, he turned not having any doubts as he feel the gush of wind against his cheeks and then he saw the silverhead. Stood like a descended high ranked being from the heavens.

"Shi."

"Mnnn." The other's wearing a magnificent expensive cut black suit with silver tie—he really look like not some eighteen years old male, even the height is enough to be called tall.

"What are you doing here?" Tetsuya asked with faint smile.

"You don't answer me, gentlemen. " Sei Shi playfully smirked and continued. "Anyway I had a meeting with the board members for Uncle Victor wishes."

"Uncle Victor?"

"Yes, Ivan cannot attend as he's busy on his insane antics, so how about you?" Tetsuya feel an ice cold water pour down on him.

Is this the right time? Of course!

"I went to the Seirin High and found out you transfered me without my knowledge..." He told the silverhead everything happened at that school. Sei Shi listened attentively as if his proposing a significant deal , not even leaving his heterochromatic eyes on him which really distracting. It gives hundred amount of pressures.

"Care to explain Shi?" Tetsuya asked like a big boss.

"As you wish Mr. Tetsuya." Sei Shi voiced out walking toward him and caressed his blue locks adoringly. Then tracing the pale cheeks with his long fingers as those two different colored eyes lovingly gazing at him filled of undeniable passion. Tetsuya feel his stomach having thousands of chaotic butterflies.

"Public Display of Affection isn't allowed here!" Kei shouted at one of the building windows with numbers of middle schooler students gawking at them. All are intently watching their movements. Tetsuya want to punch Sei Shi right now, he forgot they're at Teiko's ground.

"What do you want for lunch? And Vanilla milkshake isn't count on the list." Sei Shi ignored the prying eyes. Watch as long they like, later he would gave some thrills to his friend's life. "Let's go."

"But you didn't —"

"I'll tell you everything once we're done having your fill of foods. It's almost noon, and you're here wandering, will you care explaining why?" The way he said those words are filled with authority and Tetsuya could only sighed remembering —crystal clear they're in Teiko—Where he met the GoM and others.

"I'll tell about it if you tell yours."

"I don't have plan not to tell Tetsuya." Sei Shi said.

"Anyway, Did you see my old phone?"

"Oh, I throw it."

"Huh! Why?" Tetsuya asked.

"Because it's not working anymore. Also, Alexen and others are coming back." Sei Shi announced with no care as he gently reached for the bluenette's hand.

They walked away already forgotten the curious crowd.

Really, these pair of lovers make Kei bit his lower lip with lamenting taste of vinegar at the same time he's phone ring expecting it's some of his usual business affairs.

"Damn! I don't mind being homo if they can be cute like that!"

"Omg! Then you should be gay! You will be a good uke for handsome seme!"

"Huh! What did you say! "

"I'm a top!"

Kei tried to ignored the youngster's words and merely walk away to answer his call. As habit of not looking at the caller I'd he answered in his business tone.

"Yes? How may I help you?".

" Kana..." That voice from another line shut down him, whole body gone stiffened and he almost could hear —no he's hearing his own heartbeats. Playing a nervous melody in the piano keys.

" Kazunari. ." He spoke rushing out a breath as the other beaten him with more words.

" Let's meet today at that place."

TETSUYA FINALLYA TOLD HIM.

Waiting for reaction feels like digging his own grave and pushing himself onto it. He tried to look around the restaurant but Sei Shi, feeling the intense eyes refusing to let out an explosion of anger. The bluenette's stopped running away and face all possible response of silverhead.

"I'm grateful you told me this Tetsuya." A small smirked played across the other lips that made Tetsuya confused. It's not what he expecting, he goes for simple nod.

"Dont worry about them. Bury these group you called ' friend ' for the meantime" Sei Shi eyes seems glinting like those in his first dream and the past—Tetsuya looked away not daring to compete with silver and red.

"Shi."

"Will you come with me at Shitesu University?" His ice cold voice made Tetsuya flinched for unknown reason.

"Shi..I cannot pass the exam there."

"Of course you will pass don't fool yourself."

"But—"

"Will you come with me?" Right now, Sei Shi smiling and speaking gently.

"I will." Tetsuya leave no choice, he will choose to be Sei Shi more than others.

"Good. Tetsuya, A news I have for you are about Alexen and others are here in Japan. " That announcement caught his full attention with thoughts of—his old friend. Considering everything happens at him without them are quite not good news but who cares, he learned and grew from all of that.

"Shi you're a bully."

Tetsuya smiled. Now to find his Sei shi amused expression.

\\[¶¶/ CHAPTER ENDED \\[¶¶/

\-- wao: Thank you Chika~ for following this story. I'm really sorry about slow update.

Anyway a dream with a dream is scary.


	10. 9

Chapter 9: Silence Mistakes

SHITESU University are one of the most prestigious school in Japan.

It's located at certain island near to secluded town area of Hinata.

Rumours and facts are still going around with this school, for past four years they became dark horse, excelled in every field of the academics be it national or international, yet a public media still cannot access the formidable information of what's happening inside.

As this University is very secretive and not talkative about their achievements. Although that's what people says, everyone still know entering this place isn't easy.

Like their motto says " A student responsibility is one's decision."

"Shi-kun Are you friend with the owner's of this University?" Tetsuya eyes cast outside the window car.

Seeing an illuminating clear vast blue sea, it's beautiful and so calm. Sei Shi didn't answered him instead keep his silence, focusing in driving on the bridge toward Yamaguchi island.

It took them almost thirty minutes to get there. A high spirited town is the first thing greeted them. Even though this place are so far from the city and capital. The environment here isn't left out by changing era, it have malls, cafe's, commercial buildings, tourists spots and more. It feels like you're living in a famous city.

Tetsuya didn't mind the long ride, he enjoyed this silence between Sei Shi. If in these past few days he chastise a silent atmosphere with silverhead. Right now, it's completely different.

Slowly, they're going back to their old days. He's not afraid anymore of Sei Shi's leaving him behind. The other said, he will stay—but he promise you back then and what happened Tetsuya— No matter what his own mind whispering out.

The bluenette's will believe the other's word.

"I'm here. . . I will stay with you from now on."

"Tetsuya are you okay?" Sei Shi voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes."

"We're near to the university entrance gate, you can drink vanilla milkshake there." The University whole campus stood at the Shinoya Forest near of Asahi Mountain and Ryu inactive volcano.

Tetsuya know this information as he took up his time researching everything about the school. What it said before, it's not easy to get there and enter this university.

"You seem know a lot inside of the University Shi-kun. Did you studied here before?"

" I studied at Yu University in China for high school. "

"Then middle school?"

"When I'm a five years old." Sei Shi replied casually and Tetsuya don't ask him anymore.

"What are you thinking?" The Silverhead can feel there something going on the bluenette's mind.

"I'm wondering it's good if we studied together back then."

Now, a memories from the past came into Sei Shi's mind. Connecting to what Tetsuya said. That time are after two months of meeting the young bluenette. He came to loved this child company, with him, the days aren't boring and monochrome like before.

"Why he cannot go with me, I'll ask Auntie politely and explain everything."

"Shi, she wouldn't agree to it."

"Why muqin?"

"Because it's dangerous, for the second heir to go out and be alone with bunches of crazy brats."

"I'm not a brat."

"Yes you are, what pray tell why are you asking this in the first place my son?"

"I want. . .to be with him everyday!"

"You meet him every weekends."

"Everyday is everyday it's different from weekend to weekend."

"Aren't my son becoming possessive and selfish with his adorable fiance eh, I'll report this to your father."

"Muqin!——"

"Hello! Hubby! How are you? Anyway Shi..."

Tetsuya noticed Sei Shi smiling lips as he looked to him. What's funny ah? Is that funny in thinking about studying together. He feel embarrassed right now with small anger bubbling up inside him. The silverhead making fun of his words. What a jerk! —but he's Kuroko Tetsuya, the expression in his face stayed blank as always. Trying to be calm in this situation . . however it's Sei Shi.

"It's not funny Shi."

The other male hit the breaks without a warning that made Kuroko flinched in his seat. When the obsidian black car finally stopped and completely safe.

Sei Shi glanced at the fuming Tetsuya with confusion.

"Pardon?"

Silence. Deadly Silence.

If the bluenette are okay with it and then this silverhead is opposite.

"Tetsuya?"

No reaction. Sei Shi being ignored for the first time after seven years. This isn't good and will be a big reminder to the male.

"Tetsuya?"

Ignored. The bluenette's really doing it on purpose. Sei Shi wonder what he did to have this today.

Funny? Oh—Fu–k! Maybe earlier, he unconsciously smile without him noticing it and his beloved clearly misunderstood it, that he's laughing about the other's words! What the—how idiot. Sei Shi mentally grimaced at his own thoughts.

Because Tetsuya is stubborn , he will ignore Sei Shi for the whole day, so the silverhead have decided to move forward and drive.

KEI STAYED AND WATCHED from his spot when a certain white limousine parked in distance as he can feel the tracks of sweat rolling down on his skin. Never in his dreams happened this before, a scenario of his beloved calling to meet him, even though it's not with Why? I miss you, Is that too much to ask for? , with crazy thoughts he closed and mentally shrugged his fantasy. At this moment, he need to avoid making a mistakes. It's crucial part and might be his last chance.

Behave, Kei Kanari! Someone from his mind whispered.

A familiar silhouette walked toward him, the raven haired, a beautiful face that supposed expressing with cherry smile, the small body he always carry when they're innocent, and the baby Hawkeye of his.

"Kazunari." Kei spoke lowly, feeling a thumping heartbeats getting out of hand.

"Hi..Kana." Kazunari stopped in front of him giving some space. His face is so calm but you can feel the wind of nervousness surrounding him. The Hawkeye isn't ready—but he must get ready, he had decided for this.

"How's school?"

What the hell Kei! Are you drunk!? Is this what you're going to asked him for the first time when you can say to him a normal 'How are you' , or ' How do you fair ' after for shi–tting seven years!?

Kei ignored the scolding thoughts of his as Kazunari stared at him silently.

"Tch." Kazunari clicked his tongue and lost his composure.

"You bastard!! What's that question! Are you making fun of me! School? I'm fine! Completely fine without a certain person keeping me all by himself all day, all night! As if I'm his valuable possession! I'm playing the sport now! Basketball! And met Shin–Chan! I'm happy at my school stupid! Stupid Kana!" Kazunari outbursts and turned around.

Kei stood dumbfounded from sudden unexpected reaction but he take note about this 'Shin-chan' name, a female or male? It seems not a good news to his ears. For now, his priority is his baby hawk.

"Wait! Kazunari!" He grabbed the younger wrist and making him to face him. However, Kei didn't expected the other face expression right now.

His baby Hawkeye is near crying! His beloved and most valuable treasure is with teary eyes!

Without spoken words. Kei rashly to embraced Kazunari, desperate laid in his eyes as his mind wishing for the time to stop right now, give him more minutes no, hours, to feel everything isn't a dream and confirmed it's all real and not hallucinations. As the unheard words keep playing in his head.

'I'm sorry . . . I'm . . . sorry. . I missed you so much.'

Kazunari quietly hide the shocked, blinking his eyes as the only sign of accepting this situation. While he feel gentle strokes on his hair as if he's very treasured among everyone. He looked in and gasped softly, fighting the tears from falling.

"Kana...I miss you."

Kazunari beat Kei in saying those words.

Just those three words, it made Kei hugged the younger ever tighter and it vanished all nightmares he had for the past years as well erasing those thoughts of not able to reach his baby hawk forever. At the same time he vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep himself from hurting this young boy, again.

"Me too. " He whispers.

Kazunari wrapped his arms around the other's back as soft fabric of the black blazer soothingly secured him.

He don't regret this, he will not regret this in the future either, this decision isn't that bad. Not bad at all.

"This isn't about, how you guys start, it's about how you guys finish."

His elder brother words played in Kazunari's mind. For one week, he stayed in England with his sibling audience.

He's not ready to face Kana that time and a therapy would able to help him.

Tears began streaming down his face as he finally gave the other a second chance. To redeem what happened in the past. The present are important more than a mistake of the past.

They will be okay, they will be find in the end. Kazunari and Kei decided to do that. No more secrets, no more running and no more stupid words.

Down, deep down, Sei Shi snapped already, Even so, he still remained a calm demeanour like what Hong blood would do. He mentally feel the bitter smile as he watched his beloved Tetsuya ignoring his very existence with vanilla milkshake. It whether laughing or crying doesn't matter as an option any longer. This seemed about bright against the darkness of certain wreckage.

Another thing that adding fuel to the fire are one message from his friend, saying, best term for it are showing off, the wonderful feeling of his reunion with baby hawk. Sei Shi feels like snapping some necks in this moment.

"Eh...easy...easy.." Kei will say.

"You'll kill someone." Sakusa would comment.

"I don't care." Alexen added.

Sighing in defeat, he took one last look at Tetsuya. No response even.

"I'll go to the principal office. You can stay here or go out, but inform me if you need anything or there's something unexpectedly happen." With the flick of last word, Sei Shi stood up giving space and left the dormitory room. The Vanilla didn't even helped him to get his beloved attention. It's more become their third party in lover's quarrel time.

He really prefer strawberry one this time.

"Good Day, Gentlemen." He voiced out, appearing in front of opened doors. The shocked and surprised reaction from everybody's are what he expected to see. Each of them likely emitting to shivered and spines rose from their back just seeing him today.

"Chairman Hong!" A black haired secretary, Koushi Daichi announced.

"Have a seat, let's begin our one of emergency meeting." Sei Shi took his own seat in the middle, it's been two years ago since the last time he visited this place. Many things are changed by his Auntie, and that is not so bad. As realisation come upon everyone quickly turned as they gulped down. Seeing each of the people inside are ready to listen, he began to speak.

After thirty minutes of emergency meeting, Sei Shi went straight into the dormitory and found out that his beloved is sleeping soundlessly.

A very calm—angel Tetsuya laying on the bed like descended from of high heavens. He cannot take his eyes off and made a choose to just sleep with him. He laid beside the bluenette and carefully wrapped his arms, adoringly and lovingly strokes the blue strands. Minutes, a strong lethargy take over and Sei Shi closed his eyes.

That moment. Tetsuya opened his eyes and stared at the handsome face. He cannot help to wonder what's this silverhead thinking. Not even afraid of being punch to his abdomen for this sly move. But, though, there still layering of anger, he choose to let this be. And closed his pair of eyes along the way and enjoying this warmth.

The two of them sleeping without noticing their phone keep vibrating over and over again. Someone's are both calling them, nevertheless the noise didn't break the comfortable silence.

It's better. Tetsuya are satisfied.

Wao: The province of Hinata, Yamaguchi Island are isn't real and just made out by me ~~ (Lol)~~

I love Hinata Shoyo and Yamaguchi Tadashi from Haikyu! Our little ball of sunshine ~~ and Spear Lucky Boy! Pinch Server!

Anyway, Who's up and excited for season 4? Out there?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

And. I don't proofread this or tried to edit this, as always expected the grammatical error and more typos, I apologise for everything.

Lastly, Thank You.


	11. 10

Chapter 10: Holding The Wine

Waking up midnight is one of Sei Shi's habit once he slept early in schedule. Tetsuya are still sleeping beside him, gazing at him, enjoying the view of alluring bluenette are his new hobby right now. Five minutes he lay still doing nothing but staring.

A ringing from his phone made him out of trance and getting up as he reached for the device.

Calling. . . Sakusa

He tap the cancel word and turned off his phone.

Before going toward their kitchen to make something like a brewed tea for tonight.

In spite of Tetsuya not kicking him out the bed is good news, he must do a proper apology for misunderstanding— yes, no matter what who's fault in this situation, in the end.

He will apologise to his beloved. One of the lesson he learned.

"Fuqin? Why are you kneeling on the floor?"

"Sei Shi, my son. Remember this, you must apologise to your partner even the person is the one who's wrong or not."

" Like proposing a business deal?"

"No. It's more than that, It's wishing for the time to turned back. "

" . . . I understand father. "

Four hours.

The father of him kneeled on a spot in front of his mother's chamber. Til the beautiful woman came out, glaring at, but smiled and embraced the man. It's

indeed a lesson for him.

Stupid or not, mostly important thing are, don't dare to don't give up in your beloved——Sei Shi felt a bitter taste in his lips when his mind wandered up to the lingering past.

You left him. You run away.

"The Emperor ran away eh."

Back then, he's too young, stupid and made lot of mistakes. Sighing for how many times already, Sei Shi hopefully gaze at the room direction.

Tetsuya. . . .

Two am, Sei Shi are still awake, he's sitting at the couch merely drinking the fourth cup of tea. Tetsuya woke up and saw his silverhead there. Having thoughts whether to go or not, leave the other alone or stay, the bluenette isn't angry anymore.

"Tetsuya. . . are you thirsty?" Sei Shi asked standing up.

"No." Tetsuya replied then walk to the silverhead.

"Did you have a nightmare? are you hurt? "

"I'm not."

"I see." Sei Shi didn't move at all, he's just stood, staring to Tetsuya walking figure. The dormitory they're going to live are only for two persons, it's big and designed same with house.

Although a price are quite expensive enough, this feels more like you're not living inside of school campus. It has two bedrooms with their own toilet, a kitchen place, living room, bathroom and another vacant room. Hong Sei family chosen architecture and main engineers had decided to make every dormitory a comfortable place for all students. They deserved better place to stay while away from their family.

"Are you hungry?"

"Shi. I'm not mad okay." Tetsuya said.

Okay. The unheard word of Sei Shi who merely stood there, frozen like ice sculpture. Tetsuya the one good at observing noticed everything.

"Are you thinking to apologise? No need Shi-kun, it's fine and I clearly misunderstood earlier. Also, let's go back to sleep, we have big day for us tomorrow. Remember, the group's are coming." Tetsuya explained and left the silverhead alone. Another sighed escaped Sei Shi's lips and mentally noted himself to pampered the other tomorrow.

Even so, he thought that, when he lay down beside Tetsuya. He was kissed, for seconds by the younger on his lips then turned away, mumbling 'Idiot Shi ' two times. Caught by surprised with unexpected move, Sei Shi face beat in crimson as his lips cannot helped to smile. "Goodnight."

"Tetsuya. . .Sleep well." The silverhead whispered huskily into the other ear as he put his arms around gently.

The night seems long but not that bad.

EVERYONE ARE READY FOR THEIR ANOTHER DAY except the two lovers taking a sweet time to sleep beside each other. Tetsuya already woken up thirty minutes ago, but the silverhead didn't and still, want more sleep—no Tetsuya would like to say cuddling, he knew the male very well when it will comes to this. He let the other as like what happened last night. Sei Shi's tired and exhausted from driving for so long yesterday.

A charming sound reverberate to the whole room. Tetsuya tried so hard to reached for his phone as that noise indicating a message in the app Line Me Up. Few days ago, he made their second group chat with his childhood friends.

Shadow Nemesis.

Kazu Hawkeye: Tet-Chan! Ryou-Chan! I'm coming back!! Yay!

Kazu Hawkeye: Where are you guys? I'm here now! This University are so big!!

Kazu Hawkeye: Finally! We can study in one place together! Excited!

(Seen Tetsuya, Ryou, Yukio)

Kazu Hawkeye: Aww Seen!

Sorry Ryou: I'm sorry.

Captain Yukio: He's busy minna-su~~~

Kazu Hawkeye: !?

Vanilla Tetsuya: Alexen.

Kazu Hawkeye: !?

Captain Yukio: Yes, Ya-su~~

Vanilla Tetsuya: Please, be gentle to Yukio-nii.

Sorry Ryou: Kuro-kun, I'm sorry, but Xen-nii never like soft ball.

Kazu Hawkeye: Ryou-chan!!!

Vanilla Tetsuya: –_–

"Good Morning, Tetsuya." Sei Shi deep husky voice stopped Tetsuya to look at his phone.

That faint smile made the bluenette heartbeat skipped a beat. It feels like they're meeting for the first spring in their youth.

Not bad. Even though, it's scenario are beside each other in the same bed.

"Shi-kun , let me go." Tetsuya ordered.

"As you wish Tetsuya." Sei Shi never wavered and merely let the younger go as he watched every movements.

Tetsuya could feel those gaze behind that making him conscious all over his body. But he'd decided to ignored it, no matter what. After an hour, the two of them already ready to go out, wearing their casual clothes as they're going to tour around the campus. One young male wearing a famous Shitesu University uniform greeted them at the lobby, smiling with courtesy with aura of pleasant sunrise. He's student council vice president that going to be their guide.

School grounds, male and female class dormitory facilities, professors and teachers buildings, garden and forest perimeter, sports and libraries, event hall and numbers of gymnasium, also clubs and free rooms as well with the different buildings for: kindergarten, elementary, middle school, high school and college.

Really, fascinating to be in this place, enormous and vast enough, it's more like a city for Tetsuya. He started to wonder who's the person behind this establishment. Someone filthy rich with a golden thigh.

" Tet-Chan, Tet-Chan!!"

"Kazunari-kun." Tetsuya glad to see his childhood friend with his cherry smile running like jolly joy soul. But, the hug isn't counted on that, so he quickly avoid a killing embrace. The hawkeye almost fall down and face a cemented floor. However, someone swiftly catch him up with glee.

"Tet-Chan! Cruel!" Kazunari whined out not minding Kei response for his fall.

"Careful."

"Thanks Kana."

"I'm glad the two of you already talk."

"Tet-Chan! Come here, I want to tell you about something." Before Tetsuya could utter a single word. The young ravenette dragged him away hastily in who knows where. Sei Shi and Kei are left staring at each other as well silently talking. No need for more unnecessary words.

"Tet-Chan! I saw it! I heard them and that's an accident ah!" The bluenette isn't sure what's the other talking at first but eventually it clicked to him. A feeling of past giving a reminder again. Kazunari noticed that small hint of emotion, after all, they basically grew up together.

"Kazunari-kun, Thank you. I'm fine right now and I only wish for them to have their matches with happiness."

"Happiness!? Tet-Chan! You're not there and those bastards! jerks! or a——"

Tetsuya glared.

"—I mean look, can't you see, Seirin Team changed as well, that victory of winter cup made them to abandoned you which their sole reason for and the shadow ace from beginning, Cruel! I can't accept it like that, And the GoM goes back from being monsters. Shin-Chan . . . he's more aloof right now, and focusing to our new talented member . Sadly that kind of replacing me as his partner —anyway I'm cool with it." Kazunari never left out a word in weak and quiet voice as he said those things out loud. Tetsuya observed and managed to confirmed something happened between the Hawkeye and Midorima. A soft voice yet hurt tone can be one of visible evidence.

"Kazunari-kun,what do you want to do?" The bluenette asked.

"Little Revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes. Teach them a lesson to the upcoming inter–high." The playful smile on Kazunari's lips and Tetsuya thinking about something. This might be kiddy and ridiculous thing to do. It still here, lingering at the back of his mind, about everything, the remnants of pain from broken trust.

' But you also suffer from Shi right, Tetsuya '

"Tet-Chan?"

"Kazunari-kun, I've decided I dont want anything to do with them anymore." Tetsuya announced, his face as usual devoid of any emotions. It his eyes that showing clear seriousness to this topic.

Kazunari understood. Even though he can feel there's something more, something left for those people. The remnants of one's connection called friendship through others.

"What about Akashi? Did you gone to the Seirin High and choose Kagami your light because you want to take back the old Akashi right."

"What do you want to say Kazunari-kun?"

"Nothing Tetsuya. I'm just wondering from all the GoM members , you treat Akashi different from everyone."

"Kazunari-kun." Tetsuya didn't know what the other likely to say. Kazunari stared at his eyes, deeply and not even blinking for a moment as he speak words that pulled strings to the bluenette for unsaid reasons.

"Do you like Akashi Seijuuro right." Those are more statement than question. Tetsuya low his head, bangs hide his eyes, and the air of silence reigned between them. Kazunari merely gave a glance at the certain direction where two individuals are hiding and quietly listening to them.

Somewhere, inside of the Seirin High School basketball club gymnasium are certain group of students already done to their conversation. Though the others are clearly not from this school in their known colored uniform. An overbearing atmosphere is in the air, it's suffocating and deadly not for the faint of heart.

"No way! No way! Tetsu-kun wouldn't do that!"

"Satsuki can you stop shouting already!" Aomine angrily said out loud as he started to walked out.

"Where are you going Daiki!?"

"I heard what I needed to hear." With those bid of words the tanned male left. Satsuki mentally crying out for everything.

"Kuro-chin."

"Wait—Atsushi!" A tall black haired male followed his friend.

"Kurokocchi left us!" Right now, no one tried to silent Kise in his wailing. They couldn't blamed him for it, he's one of the most affected here.

"Are you certain about this Coach?" Kagami asked seriously.

"Akashi-kun informed me this morning. Tetsuya are nowhere to found. His line are cut and no one can tell where is he now. He's gone without a trace. The principal didn't tell where he's transferring to."

"Isn't this strange, even Sakurai Ryou of Too and Takao transfered too." Midorima for the first time speak to this whole time as he gripped his lucky item for the day which is small raven bird.

"I received a message from Captain! He said he's going back to his province." Kise added.

"Where?" Riko asked.

"He don't say anything."

"Tetsu-kun, Kazunari-kun, Sakurai-kun and Kamatsu-kun are not familiar to each other. I don't find any data of them being connected to each other." Satsuki commented that able to vanished everyone rising thoughts of certain connection.

Too bad, they almost there, to have a clue. But rich people do what it takes and are more capable of hiding things and the power of money. At this time, they can only face the fact Tetsuya is not here and left them. Leaving with no goodbyes is unacceptable for the group.

Kagami, Seirin Basketball team and GoM have this anger boiling deep inside of them. They're angry to the bluenette for leaving like that. How can he be cruel! To his friends! To his former and current teammates.

Tetsuya you're unreasonable. . . All of them have this thoughts.

\/ :CHAPTER END: \/

Wao: Because I ship Akakuro, So Shi please ready your heart.

Well Again! Thank you Chika-san an others.

: Bad Grammatical and more typos, I said before, my bad. Bye~~~~

! Opps- Before that! The next few chapters will be divided in Two or three parts (500-700 words) next time. . . perhaps. !!!


	12. 11

**Chapter 11: Future Diary**

=

After the talk, Tetsuya and Kazunari moved smoothly, unfalteringly, they went back to place where they left their lovers. It feels like nothing had happened between them. Their bond is more stronger than confrontation to each other. Within moments, they reached where the two older male sat quietly in one bench.

"Kana, Let's go to the cafeteria!"

Kei nodded. "We'll see you later Shi, Tetsu-chan."

When they finally left alone. Sei Shi looked at Tetsuya figure, staring down in front of him, his expression lay, still the usual blankness. No one dared to say something, with each additional minute of staring, they gained more and more thoughts toward the other.

"Are you bored?" Shi asked instead of asking the questions he had in mind.

Tetsuya blinked.

Single thought.

He leant forward and put his lips into the silverhead for seconds. "Idiot Shi."

Then he turned his back, crossing his arms, looking above the sky, as clouds slowly swimming through. He might not be able to see his Sei Shi face, but, surely the other have reddening ears.

Really. . . you're an idiot.

"Why are you not asking me? Even though you're listening to us." began Tetsuya.

"I know you're there with Kana-nii, but you guys left when Kazunari-kun asked me something about Akashi-kun..." He paused, looking above the sky and continued." If I have feelings for my previous captain? That I like him?"

Tetsuya cheek's flushed red. Why the heck is he muttering here there kind of nonsense. It's the first time he did something like, initiating a kiss to the silverhead. How shameless he could be, out in public face, for everyone to see, and then the way he sounded like a high school girlfriend.

Feeling the heat rising up. " I hope you to ask me." Oh, god, he wished the soil eat him right now. This made him feel his heart wanting to rip out from his chest, it's beating so fast, loud enough that he could heard it.

Sei Shi chuckled, reached his arms up to twine around Tetsuya's slim waist, and softly breathed out. The bluenette almost shrieked, he don't expected it, the sudden movements, as always the other did are without warning.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me." The silverhead whispers in a deep, calmed voice.

"You do?" Tetsuya asked, grasping Sei Shi's hand. " Is that why you guys left when I replied Kazunari-kun."

That was true enough, a conversation earlier is what he didn't see coming, it feels comical. And as much he wanted to avoid or ignore it. He cannot chose a pattern like that when his Sei Shi is around, right there.

"Are you willing to answer when I'm there listening to you?"

Tetsuya hold added more weight as he took another deep breath. "What If I said something that will hurt you and what if I lied to you when telling it."

"You won't do that." Sei Shi said. " I know you won't, because I trust you more than anyone in this lifetime. If you ever lie, eventually, the next day, tomorrow, next week or next month, you will tell me the truth."

Silence engulfed between them. As if they do not need words anymore. He, Tetsuya could tell his heartbeats going mad, loudly over and over again. He really—cannot let his guard down or else he will drown.

"Shi. . . I said to Kazunari-kun..."

A while ago, amidst of thoughts inside of his mind. The words thrown at him are like a bombed. It's so unexpected and will able to destroy everything in one wrong move.

"Tetsuya do you like Akashi Seijuuro right. "

A deep breath was taken, Tetsuya gave a looked at Kazunari. He saw the other expression, shocked written onto his face but it vanished with small smile.

"I like Akashi-kun as my big brother, teammate and captain. " He voiced out calmly. "Maybe, I feel something right back then, crush or little infatuation for him. However, I'll not going to kiss him like how my lips touched Shi with each seconds it take."

A genuine smile spread across Tetsuya face. " I'll kiss Shi rather than Akashi-kun kun or anyone else in GoM."

Kazunari shrugged. "Yah, I got it. My bad Tet-Chan. I guess, I kinda feel, no, all of us, Akashi like you more than he knows. Be careful not to be tangle in between two monsters. "

Tetsuya brows shot up. "Shi isn't a monster. "

"Tet-Chan, you're right. Because he's a demon emperor." replied Kazunari.

That time, Tetsuya gave an ignite pass toward his childhood friend stomach.

It's hurt like what he used to give, the other merely whined and says, Why did you do that? I'm merely stating the truth ah! And so another one for him again. Until Kazunari stopped calling his silverhead with those nicknames.

He hate those people calling Sei Shi like that. Because, Shi isn't like that.

He's not a monster, a demon, or the emperor of something. He's Sei Shi and will stay Sei Shi.

Tetsuya bit down his lower lip, and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate but reaction of other male. A heart stopping moment are when the arms let go of him. Pulling away from his grasped and followed with the feeling of dry throat, slowly, he gulped down.

Is he mad?

A fact he's not facing the silverhead cannot help in rising panic. However, the gentle pat on his head took him quiet and still.

"Tetsuya, thank you." Slowly, he turn around to see the silverhead smiling face."I'm very happy. "

"Are you?"

Sei Shi lift the bluenette chin, so he had to look into those silver and red heterochromatic eyes for him to tell the truth in his words. With the single brush of fingertips onto the curviness of his beloved jaw, he leaned forward and kissed the younger forehead. And then mumbled. " I am."

Tetsuya could feel the butterflies in his stomach, fluttering and falling, it is a good feeling. He feel so safe and secured. The heard of his never beat this fast for anyone, except for the male in front of him.

"Tetsuya, do you remember." started Sei Shi. " There's an ancient Chinese proverb that, An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never be break."

" What do you mean?" The bluenette looked up at him. Question in those eyes. Confused.

" I meant, Destiny. . . Perhaps, I never believed in it. Like you do. " Sei Shi patted his head again playfully yet gently. " I will never let you go again, even if you met the person you are destined to meet, the person supposed to stay by your side forever——"

" It's you. " Tetsuya interrupted firmly, as he stopped Sei Shi's hand and took it to himself. " You are that person Shi. Not Akashi-kun. Not Kagami-kun. Not Kise-kun. Not Aomine-kun. Not Murasakibara-kun. Not Ogiwara-kun. or any of them. It's you. "

Sei Shi shocked for a moment. He feel like an idiot. " I understand. Forgive me for saying such things."

Tetsuya smiled.

Before the silverhead pressing his lips ever so lightly against his, soft sighed

escaped the bluenette and opened his mouth for an entrance. Even so, the othe0r stopped immediately.

"No, beloved. Not here. "

"Oh." It was such soft response. And

Sei Shi heard it. He leant so he could whispers into other ear. " I don't know how far I would go. I can be hormonal teenager, Tetsuya. . . And I hope you are aware to the eyes watching us. "

Tetsuya beet red, all over his face and there was a catch in his throat as the other pulled away. "Come, Tetsuya. I know the cafeteria have your mistress that waiting for you. We have friends waiting for us too. I doubt they will be late for meetings."

Embarrassed, Tetsuya nodded. They almost make out here, on the school grounds. How shameless! As he saw several students are really looking at them. He tired hard not to face the crowd and followed Sei Shi with his hand being held.

"Look, they're leaving. It seems they're okay now. I hate asking Tet-chan like that. But, I don't want him to be hurt."

"Of course."said Kei, beside his lover.

" Sei-san seems an idiot when it comes to Tetsuya."Kazunari concluded.

The cafeteria was merely an excuse to let the lover up for conversation. But, it ended with a sweet public display. It not bad though. They enjoyed every bit of details.

"No." The older one replied. "Shi's not idiot. To Tetsuya neither to love. It's completely the opposite Kazunari."

"You mean?"

"Yes. Shi became more smarter and dangerous." Kei glanced at his baby Hawkeye. "Don't say Akashi Seijuuro name in front of Shi. "

Even though Kazunari wanted to ask why, he choose other words. "He will meet him someday though."

Kei smiled and said."They already met a long time ago."

THE VANILLA MILKSHAKE and Sei Shi's company have a soothing effect on Tetsuya's nerves. With every sipped and each moment passed by, he feel assured that there's nothing wrong anymore, he will be able to be ready to move in next stage. How irony is that they hugged like brothers and then they kissed like lovers. Even it last seconds.

" Kuro-kun seems forgot his husband sitting beside him for Vanilla." The teasing voice shot up, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm sorry."

Tetsuya stopped sipping. " Ryou-kun."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm late to see you well and Hello there,Sei-san." Sakurai Ryou greeted and sat in another empty seat.

"Where the others? "

"There." Tetsuya pointed out the new figures approaching them. Kei who's carrying tray of foods with his lover. Alexen behind them, smiling like a godly boy with the drinks while he's walking beside Yukio dealing with a big stuff bear, scowls visible on his face.

"Lovely as ever. "Ryou commented.

" Ryou-Chan!" Kazunari happily said, walking faster as he can.

The brown haired smiled and raised his hand. "Nari-kun . . . and guys. I'm glad to see you again. "

"We met last weekRyou." Yukio snorted.

"Kio-su~~ did you always meet other man without me." Alexen whined like a child.

"Of course not! You bastard! What do you think of me."

"Are you two dating?" This is bad if it will continues, so, Yukio leant and whispers something to Alexen ear. No matter what he said, it works, when the bear loving guy grinned and nodded.

On the other hand, Kei shrugged and thought. A Psycho is a psycho.

" It's a mystery how Yuki-chan handle Xen-nii "Kazunari said as he put down the tray and sit beside Tetsuya.

" Saku-nii aren't with you, Ryou-kun" Tetsuya voiced out, sipping his Vanilla Milkshae as well staring at his childhood friend. And waiting for a reply. The other flinched and look around the cafeteria. He seems afraid of something. Like seeing the said person.

"In Stockholm, Sweden. I messagedhim I'll meet him there today."

Sei Shi gazed at the male, he tapped his finger lightly, making no sound and then finally spoke. " He's in Japan, he knows where you are living and studying."

"Sei-San!? Why?" Ryou slammed his hand on the table, feeling the stinging pain from such impact, but he doesn't care as long he got a reasonable reply. He cannot afford to let himself get angry, but, the silverhead is heartless when it's not Tetsuya.

Sei Shi glanced at him." For the sake of your life. "

A strange silence took over the company as it started to confused them. "Life?"

"I know you're aware of Ivan status right."

Ryou nodded, that was enough for a truth he wanted to vanished. If he's an ordinary person and have no knowledge about it. A chance of together are high and safe. But, fate really cruel sometimes with destiny playing as trickster. Too pitiful for them.

"Anyway, all the paperwork's are already done. Everyone could start tomorrow as the first day. I'll excuse myself then."

"Where are you going?" Tetsuya asked holding his Vanilla. " I'll come with you."

"No need." Sei Shi mildly answered and everyone noticed the changed in his tone. And they thought at the same time, the husband treat his wife with special care, how irony it can be.

When the silverhead finally left and gave them a breathing space. Theyall stayed, chatting normally with different kind of topics, more and more until it went to the basketball subject. It's a serious matter for Kazunari, Yukio, Ryou and Tetsuya.

"They will planned to join this tournament soon." Yukio announced.

Kazunari blinked. " Mnn. The let's go meet them on court."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" Ryou asked, munching his toasted fries.

"We're gonna play as one team! All of us, let's play together. Here, in this Shitesu University!"

"Can we play too?"

"No. It's boring when you goes in, I'll not be able to play like I used to." Whined the Hawkeye.

"I'll asked Shi-kun too." Tetsuya informed the group. Which silenced Kei and Alexen as they stopped in what they're doing. A confusion crossed in Tetsuya with other three. What's with their reaction?

Did he said something wrong. Is that bad asking Sei Shi playing a basketball?

Tetsuya hoped it's not like that.

Yu: Thank You Minna~~chu as well Chika~


	13. 12

**CHAPTER 12: TAKE ME OUT**

Before Sei Shi could walk in, he's stunned at Tetsuya figure standing in front of the doorway with crossed arms, beautiful blue eyes staring hard than normal and the one of a kind fierce expression on usual blank face.

The silverhead would guess his one and only beloved are beyond angry— he is seriously mad, to something he don't have any idea with and possibly he's connected to it.

"Why are you here?" He finally managed to voiced out after an incredulous moment of staring contest with awkward silence.

"We need to talk. " Tetsuya replied. "But, first did you already have dinner?"

"No."

"Good. I cooked boiled eggs and rice. Let's eat together. " Sei Shi read the situation, his beloved want to talk, who cooked eggs and rice, and still awake which is a good thing.

Though, what's the matter or reason for all of this is the question he have in his mind. "They look delicious, Tetsuya."

"Of course, I made them." The bluenette bluntly said.

"Please, have a seat. "

"Thank you. " No matter what the reason behind this, he must get ready himself and try to fix it as soon as possible.

Tetsuya caught his conscious glance and sighed softly, and then putting down his chopsticks.

"Look. Shi, are you playing basketball in your former school?"

Okay. Is this thing ah. " Yes."

Sei Shi waited for more, he also let go of his pair chopsticks and stared at those blue eyes. " Did Kei told you about it?"

"He did."

"I see. What do you want to know."

"Everything." Quickly as he can, Tetsuya wanted to know every small or big details of Sei Shi basketball years.

He cannot help it, he must have the information or else he will feel being left in darkness,again.

"I started when I'm in middle school there in China until my second year, the Wang Rong Academy are only have one purpose and motto, its Victory are more important than anything. In one of the game, I made a mistake overworking myself which that ended bad, an opponent change his course and we fell hard on the floor, mine was a drastic part when my ankle twisted hard and my knee tragically face a wrong way. It's hurt like hell. . . but everyone move too fast and they easily brought me to the nearest hospital. Unfortunately, a result of this fall quite not good. Nevertheless, I'm fine now, please do not worry Tetsuya." It's feel like Tetsuya wanted to believe that his silverhead is complete fine.

But, no, when he heard those words from Kei, where his heart almost stopped beating, feeling the worry and fear. His thoughts gone messed up for a whole day, questions that keep torturing him for answers he needed.

' The doctor said, Sei Shi have a high chance to be crippled permanently. '

"I almost got my other leg to be crippled. It is a miracle that I still able to stand up and walk." Sei Shi added as he drank up water from his glass.

"Are you really fine now, we must go and see a doctor to check it up." Tetsuya must make sure about it.

"Don't worry. " A smile spread across Sei Shi and said calmly. " Actually, I met my doctor earlier, the therapy are helping me to get back my old strength. He said, I can play basketball only for thirty minutes. "

Although, that's what the silverhead said, Tetsuya are still worried about him. And think it must be the time to used some of his connections and protect Sei Shi. He will not let the other male feel that pain again.

He suffered too much for seven years, and that's enough.

'Crippled?'

' Yes, and after the operation, he fell into state of coma for one week. After all, it's not just his body that come face to face the floor but mostly his head too. I heard it. A sound of falling like crashing onto the wall.'

"Is that why you come back this late." Tetsuya uttered.

"Yes. And I made a reservation in one of the restaurant near to the campus."

"For what?"

"I wanted to make up for yesterday."

Tetsuya let out a soft giggles and then looked at the silverhead confused face expression. Meanwhile, it was like bells, musical bells with every drop of colors bursting to the older male boring world.

Amazing, it sounds music into Sei Shi's ears as strange calm enveloped him. Why would he ask for more, when everything are already in front of him. This is the only reason for him to keep moving forward of existence.

"Thank you. Shi-kun." Tetsuya brought up.

"It's fine. You're boiled eggs are better than any food. "

"Really?"

"Yes." Sei Shi replied, smiling handsomely.

Tetsuya glow in certain happiness and spoke out happily. " Well then, are you going to eat boiled eggs with me everyday."

It seems Sei Shi feel like answering a no is good for his own safety but those addicting eyes are waiting there and adorably looking at him, expecting the absolute yes, he's drowning into madness.

"Of course, I'm honored, Tetsuya."

"Promise?" Sei Shi nodded. And the look on Tetsuya's face are worth it more than golds. The thing he will never exchange for anything.

I promise, Tetsuya.

"DID YOU HEARD OUR SCHOOL ARE FINALLY HAVING SPORTS CLUB!"

It less than a day and announcement of new events around Shitesu Campus spread like wildfires. After meeting of

the board members, one decision was made and that's about Sport's Subject Activities for students.

The following morning, Tetsuya was sitting at his chair in his classroom, reading a literature book when the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good Morning Eve–sensei" all of them greeted back.

"I hope everyone are finally aware of the news. "began Teacher Eve with warm smile.

"Of course Sensei!"

"I wanted to join soccer team!"

"Me! Swimming team! "

" Football."

" Band Club—"

"That's not in the list idiot!"

" Cheer Squad for me!"

"Another idiot."

Everyone are in high spirit, screaming in their top of lungs and whispering it over and over again. Tetsuya can feel their excitement, overflowing around the whole room. It somehow same in a bursting Sunshine's at the sky.

"Tet-Chan." Kazunari whispered beside him.

"Mnn?"

"Let's skip next subject?"

"Wanna know Kei-nii punishment for you?" Tetsuya uttered, going back into his book.

"Mean! Tet-Chan mean!"

The bluenette choose to ignored his friend and began listening for their lectures. It's a must when you're in class, you should listen like how a student do, so, the tuition fee are worth it. He's the person don't like wasting his parent's money.

Then the class ended up early.

Kei's already waiting for Kazunari to pick him up. Too bad, Sei Shi are still in his room.

To surprise his silverhead, he had decided to go at the college department. Feeling content and happily, he walked through the hallway, unnoticed by everybody, his low presence are helpful sometimes.

What would be his Sei Shi reaction?

He wonder about it, at the same time thinking how kind of childish he is, so mushy!

However, like in those drama in television or romance novels, when it comes into surprising people doesn't meant they're the only one who will have that. Because you would do somehow.

Like, the scenario happening in front of his sight. Sei Shi are slamming another– uptown girl, slim, pretty and long black hair while other students cheering up for them.

Tetsuya feel a pang of pain in his chest, it stung him. It hurts.

The another kind of emotion. He never knew before.

The taste of vinegar are not so sweet.

Without second thoughts, he walked inside as invisible he is.

"I never expected, Mr. Sei are too eager for me. I'm touched. " The female seductively muttered.

" Really?" Sei Shi asked with no emotion.

"Of course, this is dream come true. Every of girls wanted to be pushed down by like you, handsome and smelling rich guy." She is leering the male, showing her beautiful traits, like a face.

The silverhead doesn't care and started to move away. But, the girl hold his hand in preventing him from going.

"Too bad." A very teasing voiced joined.

Sei Shi was pushed back harshly without any mercy and someone stood up in front of the girl.

"Tetsuya."

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!? You're not a college student!" The female shouted near hysteria, she don't feel such presence before, when did this bluenette come near them. Each of the people here are thinking the same thoughts.

No one ever noticed this guy.

"Who I am?" Tetsuya said sweetly with tone of mocking, pointing up to himself with left hand placed on his heart. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya from the second year highschool department. Basketball player and member, and I'm here for Shi-kun."

They looked at Sei Shi whom watching his beloved with a faint smile grace on the lips.

It seems the silverhead are enjoying the scene.

"What nonsense are you talking about!? Are you even the lover of Sei-san!? Dream on boy. " Tetsuya cannot helped but softly chuckled. This woman is so. . . so stupid and unmannered.

"I'm not going to dream. I'm clearly wide awake and happy in my place as well I'm here talking to you miss." It made the girl angry as she glared at but with no effects at Tetsuya who took Sei Shi's hand.

"Let's go. I'm hungry."

Sei Shi smiled secretly as he let his beloved lead the way out. But they stopped in front of the doorway. Tetsuya made a bold move and kissed his silverhead for seconds and then said out loud. "Not all girls wanted to be pushed down by handsome man, there are some more who prefers a good looking man kissing another beautiful boy. "

With that, they left the room, that followed by loud gasped and squeals from number of girls.

Only few women had scowls in their face, like an old grumpy lady.

They couldn't believe what happened!

Their new ever —handsome student was snatched by ghost like male.

He's cute though.

Away from the room, walking side by side, Tetsuya mouth felt dry as his thoughts are filled his head. He hoped, he didn't make a fool of himself there, he dared to do such move.

He don't want it to happened it again—not wanting his Sei Shi to get mad.

What gotten to him, to do such a thing, it's kind of shameless and rude.

Why he did that!?

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? A new word for me Shi-kun, I'm not informed." Tetsuya retorted.

"If you say so." Sei Shi amused expression are really visible as well he have this aura, in something that an assurance of seeing the next sunrise, that he will be happy and live with smile everyday, in other words, he is clearly beyond more happy.

"I want Vanilla Milkshake. " Okay, it erased Sei Shi moods bearing the mistress name.

" We have practice for today right."

"After then." Tetsuya murmured.

Sei Shi sighed, he must not teased this boy again.

The scene earlier are fake call accident by that girl, she made a fall and grabbed his shirt. For him to avoid such falling on the girl's body, he used his pair of hands and slammed it hardly.

It's really a pain for him because the other are trying to make his body move closer.

When Tetsuya came, with that stunt, he's really amused deep inside.

As he confirmed one thing, his beloved bluenette are capable of being jealous.

However, he will not let this happened again.

Even though the other is surely adorable to watched.

"Stop smirking." Tetsuya snapped and glared.

"I'm not." Sei Shi uttered, holding the hand firmly and without hesitation he kissed his beloved wrist gently that it made for them to stopped on the hallway.

"I'm just very happy, really happy. "

Tetsuya blushed there and looked at him.

As the vinegar vanished in tip of his lips like nothing had happened.

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course, you're not." Sei Shi murmured as he lead, not caring to the eyes watching them.

"It's just simple taste of vinegar. That is."

Yu: Again, I don't know when the next chapter gonna be.

But thank you bunches of everyone~~


	14. 13

Chapter 13: Gemini's Game

It has been roughly two weeks passed ever since all the four of them choose to attend Shitesu University. Perhaps it's too early to say, but the new group found themselves enjoying and loving the change of school. Even they don't speak it out loud, the environment is different from their previous schools.

Tetsuya along with his friends can be themselves without hiding anything.

The surrounding students are all in good spirits whether it comes to their academics and club activities. All are doing things occurred to their own will with satisfaction.

"Kuroko-senpai! Kuroko-senpai!" His head turned around, and he looked at the pair of freshmen, running in their heals toward him. The bluenette have a clue why they're coming to him, and he cannot help but sighed quietly. He put down the ball, before facing the bubbly juniors.

"Hmm?"

"WE HEARD THE NEWS!" Both the youth shouted in chorus.

Tetsuya smiled. "I'm glad you guys heard the news. Now—"

"Oh my god! It's real! We're having a coach! A real coach! "

"I hope it's a girl coach! A cute girl with big front! Neh, Kuroko-senpai you also agree to me right? Someone who is shy at first glance but when she looks at you, your heartbeat will move faster more than before!" The freshmen keep mumbling his desires and failed to notice a person's standing behind him. His friend slowly shrank feeling the cold sweats running down on his face. Meanwhile, those people who are watching from afar quietly goes back to their business as the temperature inside of gymnasium decreases.

"I hope this new coach will be kind not like Senior Hong. He is a tyrant emperor beheading his soldiers for being not a superhuman! Such a scary persona! Kuroko-senpai why choose him as our coach when he is already in college team ah!"

"Then, how about asking the person?"

Tetsuya said.

"Person? You mean Senior Hong! Nah, He is a scary man!"

"Ah, is that so, Thank you for honest compliment Mushi-kun." As if there an ice bucket of water showered into the youth. He completely turned into stone just hearing the velvety voice.

No way!

"Shi-kun." Tetsuya uttered, looking at his silverhead. "Don't bully the weak."

Mushi wants to protest that he's not a weak but decided shutting his mouth.

Sei Shi just smiled sweetly akin to the molasses and walked toward his cute bluenette. He stood before him as his fingers gently touches the blue locks.

It's indeed soft, each of strands are so smooth making the young silverhead to become addicted touching it. The bluenette is already aware of his Sei Shi odd liking to his hair, and he doesnt bother of stopping the male. When he don't hate the action in the first place.

He like it honestly. But, he had no plan saying it out loud.

"Tetsuya, it seems the juniors do not like my training menu. Do you think they hate me?" Seeing the curving lips into playful smile, Tetsuya so quickto push the male a little . The other didn't mind his actions.

"Shi-kun, stop bullying the weak."

Everyone who heard the bluenette words wants to retort back.

We are not weak ah!

However, the temporary silverhead coach beat them by speaking out his own sentences.

"Tetsuya, you are weak right now."

Oh. God! All of the people seemed to forget how breathing works, except Sei Shi and Tetsuya who left staring at one another.

Why did the Senior Hong of them said those words?

Let alone toward the young bluenette!

Everyone was able to tell what kind of relationship these two have, just with one looks. They could see it, they could feel it. It's more than meets the eye. A stare filled of affections are there and how the silverhead keep flaunting his genuine fondness for the bluenette. It's too sweet for everyone's liking.

Then now, saying such a thing, isn't it a bit too harsh ah!

"Weak? Don't make me laugh Shi-kun. I know, I am weak from their eyes. I have no plan to stay the weak Tetsuya they know.

Sei Shi smiled. "Very well."

"Also Shi-kun stop teasing, all of them will start having weird ideas. I want to stay as shadow as long I can, I do not want to be an idol standing in front of the spotlight." Tetsuya said firmly as he picks up the ball.

Sei Shi chuckled. Before he nodded his head like an obedient dog as he playfully ruffled the blue locks while smiling warmly. The people who was waiting for a dramatic scene left their mouth speechless. What would they expect? They supposed to expect this kind of result knowing the pair more than a lovers quarrel ah!

They're somewhat looked like real idiot.

After talking to the freshmen, Sei Shi started the training. But, they more likely to describe the talk is one hell of gravely interrogation. They felt like talking at someone who is spawn of a devil.

No, He is an incarnate of devil himself!

Tetsuya merely shrugged the visible frowns of his team and continued the practice. Sei Shi is waving his hand at him. Assuming the other would have something to say, he approached his silverhead.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

Tetsuya stare, stared, and stared, but Sei Shi smiling expression didn't change at all. The realization finally took over his brain and then his face blushed instantly. He quickly tried to avert his eyes but found himself staring back.

He cannot help to look at those pair of mesmerizing hetero chromatic eyes.

He always like them. Colors of silver and red.

"Tetsuya..." Sei Shi called out slowly.

Tetsuya take a step back, "Shi-kun, I will ignite pass you if you keep this up."

"Really, I think, I will be fine. After all, I already experienced it many times, like last night."

"Shi-kun!"

Sei Shi let out a humorous laugh, and

then walked closer. " My bad, I really want to see your flustered face right now."

"Why?" Tetsuya asked straight.

He feels like something is not right.

Their relationship in this past few days improved a little. Kissing each other is not new discovery anymore, they tend to do it before parting ways or sleeping.

But, no one dared to cross the line.

In a hastily manner they're moving the romance between them in a pace of intimate level.

No need for rushing, they all have the time. However, at this very moment, Tetsuya feels a foreboding emotion in his chest as if something not good will happen soon.

"Tetsuya. Grandfather was..."

"Tetsu-chi! Tetsu-chi! We are here!" A cheery voice resounded across the gymnasium.

Then there are noises of a running sneaker, and hard body falling on the floor.

Everyone stares at the perk of blond male groaning in pain as he stands up scratching his head.

"Arggh...Tetsu-chi why are you—"The youth stopped talking when he meet a pair of glowering silver and red.

He hastily looked away, realizing who is the responsible for losing a chance of hugging the bluenette.

"Ah... Hello there Sei-san?" It's more a question than greeting ah!

"Mark-kun it's nice to see you again."

"Me too, Tetsu-chi. You're still blank as always."

"You didn't change at all, Cousin Qui Mark Roxburgh." Sei Shi muttered as his eyes glint dangerously. The blond understood what the words meant, So, he is so quick to find an escape.

"Hello everyone-chi I'm the new coach of this team, you can call me Mark, it's nice to meet all of you." Yes, using the team as an escape goat.

At, the back Mushi-kun and others are trying to hide the disappointment in their expression. It is not a cute girl with a big front coach, instead, it is a handsome bubbly blond male with an idol aura.

How cruel! They already have Senior Hong with captivating aura and now. This one! Too much!

Sei Shi silently laugh seeing the faces and Tetsuya give him a warning look.

"What's the problem?" Mark asked confused of the odd silence.

You are the problem! You are not a girl! The freshmen thought at the same time.

"I'm here too." A same looked blond popped out from nowhere beside the bluenette.

If the other is look like an annoying bubbly person, this one is look like a ghost from the land of the dead. His expression showing laziness without any hint of desire.

It feels like he is done, tired of living, and had enough of everything.

The freshmen's let out an ear-piercing cry from shocked of the male sudden appearance. It's like a first-time when they met Tetsuya too.

But, it seems all of them need a lot of rice to eat before they could get used to someone's like this.

"Mine-kun."

"Hello, Tetsuya and Sei-san." Mine said bowing politely.

"You still like scaring others." Tetsuya began.

"But you didn't get scared at all."

"Perhaps, you forgot that we are in the same boat of having a low presence. "

"Yes, I forgot."

"He is my identical twin brother, Qui Mine Roxburgh, but you can see our difference is the opposite demeanor. Do not fret, we have one thing very common, when it comes to academics and sports..." Qui Mark glanced at his

twin brother, waiting for him to pay respect. Afterwards, the bubbly blond continued his speech. "Both of us will play with you and become the coach and manager at the same time. You see, Sei-san is not going to stay here as always, he has his own team to cook before the college level tournament. No worries, sometimes he will train us. "

Freshmen seemed to groan at the last sentence. It's fine even if he does not go ah!

Sei Shi chuckled.

" Then about us, we're going to join the incoming Inter high tournament this year. Ready yourselves, we're going to be the best team the people will ever see!"

All of them cheered up and get in high spirits.

They're getting excited with a single thought of stepping their foot at the Interhigh. It feels like a dream come for the freshmen who never playing sport before.

Maybe they look like fools for wanting to enter the Lion's den, but it doesn't matter as long they can go there and play along with their respectable seniors.

"Where Kazu-chi? Ryou-chi? And Yu-chi?" Mark asked glancing around as far as he knows they're supposed to be here. Welcoming the Qui Twins, after all, they're all friends ever since.

Tetsuya looked away but replied the question. " Xen-nii messaged me, he and Yukio-kun have a date and said he doesn't care seeing you again."

Stare.

Mark felt a veins on his head popped out as he tried so hard to smile. That Alexen...

"Yukio-kun said, he doesn't mind seeing you but he don't want another Alexen in his plate today."

Stare.

Okay, Mark needed to calm down. It's Yukio, he must be exhausted dealing with that alexen!

"Then, Ryou-kun didn't say anything other than words of , We don't have any relationship. Sorry, That's what he texted me earlier before banishing into somewhere."

Tetsuya ignored his friend troubling emotions and continued.

"If about Kazunari-kun, he is staying on the bed because of sickness with Kei-nii."

Silence.

The Qui Twins, Qui Mine Roxburgh and Qui Mark Roxburgh are cousins of Sei Shi. They're the children of his Aunt Corazon, they both grew up in Italy after that day. The twins never go back in Japan ever since. Then it happened today, the silverhead have a clue why that Auntie of him choose to let her children come back here.

It is a matter of time until everyone in their circle will face the unfortunate past.

"What the f*ck! That f*cking Alexen who want to see him ah! Date!? I will steal Yu-chi away from him soon! And I do not care of that Ryou-chi! Who want to see him too ah! Relationship?Bullsh*t relationship with Sakusa! And that Hawkeye! Kei do h———"

"Its enough brother." Mine warned as his both hands stopped the other mouth.

He knew his twin brother from head to toe. The guy might be looking like an angel descended from heavens to give peace and harmony with bubbly personality, but when someone took his tofu away! His mouth becomes a moving trash.

Even Sei Shi is aware of the behavior, and he didn't mind rather he hugged his bluenette into his broad chest, and whispered something. Tetsuya who is confused at first blushed between his arms.

The freshmen attention goes at their Senior Hong who started flirting in front of them.

They cursed mentally losing the focus on Mark's outrage.

"F*ck! Mine I cannot breathe ah! Do you want to kill me!"

"Yes."

"What?" Mark asked.

"I said no and I'm hungry, bye." With just that, the looking lazy blond starts to walk away.

"Wait for me, Mine!" Mark quickly after his twin.

"Wait, Senior Mark! I thought we're going to be the best team! Where are you going?"

"Like the Generation of Miracles!"

"Yes! The redhead Captain! Akashi-san is so amazing!"

"Kise-san is cool too ah!"

"I never said cool idiot."

"Who is idiot you bastard!"

Finally, the Qui Twins stopped in their tracks, and turned around witnessing a chaos of six freshmen. They heard what the group said and both of the twins do not know whether to laugh or cry.

"Of course, we're going to become the best team out there in Inter High. We are your coach after all, and I do not know this Generation of Miracles or Captain Akashi or Kise or whoever these people are you guys talking to." Mark looking so innocent as he speak facing the group of bewildered freshmen.

"Never heard of them." Mine added.

"Really?" Mushi-kun voiced. Not sure if to believe the twins words. They really do not know the GoM team from Teiko, is this true? Are there people do not have any idea of the five prodigies?

"Why? Are they fantastic?" Mark teasingly asked as his smile get wider than before.

The freshmen felt a sudden urge to run away and keep their mouth shut.

After taking back his expressionless face, Tetsuya glared at the silverhead who tossed it away with his small smile. Then they both stared toward the Qui Twins and group of freshmen.

"Shi-kun, Mark-kun and Mine-kun really don't know the GoM?"

Sei Shi didn't say a word.

THANK YOU!


	15. 14

Chapter 14: HELLO , HOW ARE YOU?

A large black limousine raced through the countryside. In the plush backseat Yukio sat quietly and tired as he keep himself from falling asleep. He had a long day in traveling different places with the culprit who's hugging one of his arms possessively. They keep the silence atmosphere and enjoying each other's company.

Until then, there something occurred to the male beside him.

With a soft and deep tone he says, " If we could only stay together like this for always..."

"What are you talking about?" Yukio didn't turn his head and kept his eyes staring outside the window.

"Ever since meeting you that day, I couldn't take you off my mind, and I know my life would not become as it used to be, a boring lifetime with my family."

"Alexen seriously what are you up to no—" Turning, Yukio saw a pair of eyes looking back at him that made his words stopped immediately. He quickly look away, and yet he cannot tear his gaze from them—the same eyes that always filled of cheekiness, playfulness, craziness, evilness and fondness are both showing longing with the hint of sadness. He cannot understand why his chest feels like being squeezed and crushed at this moment.

"Is it about today? Fine, I will call it a date okay." He awkwardly said trying to look somewhere. Then he heard a roared of laughter as the warmth of someone left him. Alexen didn't say anything after that, and then he felt like he was tricked.

This! This person!

"You—" A sound of ringing phone get both of their attention. Alexen quickly answered the call without bothering to look at Yukio. He talked crisply and succinctly as his brows seems to meet in annoyance. "Yes. I will go. No need to remind me, Old Hag."

Yukio asked, "Who is that?"

"Someone's not important."

"Not important... Wait—is that..."

"Old Hag."

The feeling of fear starts surrounding Yukio's heart after hearing that.

Is it good to eat this person's tofu or is it bad to keep this person's tofu?

He do not know what to choose.

The eyes of his companion held the evil and good, and yet he cannot help to feel the fear rising onto his chest.

"Do you need to go?" Alexen glanced at him, smiling playfully as he let out a rush of breath. "Will you miss me?"

"Miss your ass!" Yukio hissed before turning his head. Miss? Who? Who would miss your face? Only insane people would miss your face! You two-faced person ah! But, in the back of his mind, he knew, he will miss the face of this guy loving bear person. As his mind suddenly remembered one thing.

"Anyway. If you're going, how about Sei-san?"

Alexen merely shrugged hugging his arm again.

Ah. Really, this guy is beyond saving! He is not the bear ah! Speaking of that large fluffy bear it was left alone at the other side.

Yukio sighed but the faint smile on his lips are there.

"Is that Grandpa?" Tetsuya asked after tasting his delectable Vanilla Milkshake while she stares at the silverhead sitting beside him, wondering if the person who call his lover is their grandfather. Earlier when they're enjoying the surprise party for the Qui Twins that set up by his two beloved friends—a sudden phone call for the silverhead made him to go out. Now, Sei Shi is back and gazing into his face.

Is there something on his face? Perhaps a stains of dirt? Or he is look so haggard by thinking the materials for their class upcoming event? He prayed, begging the gods somewhere his face doesn't have any dirt. Feeling the shyness on his skin are making him uncomfortable with the sounds of his own heartbeats thumping like crazy. He looked away.

"Is that Grandpa?"

There was a soft chuckled, Tetsuya tried his best not to ignite pass whoever that person. Sei Shi settled his face relaxed into an equally slow smile

" No. It's not Grandpa."

" Your Secretary then, Is there something wrong with uncle's business?"

Sei Shi gave a soft laugh. "No. Tetsuya, do not worry yourself with our father's business. We both know how all mighty they could be."

"Who is it then?" Tetsuya jerked his head toward the silverhead. " Perhaps, Auntie Corazon? Ah, is it onii-chan?"

Sei Shi took the bluenette's right hand and lightly squeezed it. The look in his hetero chromatic eyes was—gravely. As the anticipation coursed through him with a deep connection pulsed hanging in the air.

"Have you thought seeing Akashi next week?"

A sudden lightness filled Tetsuya's head hearing what the silverhead words. What is happening? Is Akashi-kun the person who called Sei Shi? But—Why? There are so many questions starting to float deep inside of his mind. With the feeling of a quivering stomach and heart raced. He took a long breath then broke a moment of shocked silence surrounding between them.

"Do you suggest we meet Akashi-kun or perhaps all by myself meeting him?" His sky blue eyes looked serious—too serious for his own good. Sei Shi leaned over, their face a few inches away from one another and closed his eyes. The alluring scent of Vanilla wafted and his Tetsuya— the distinct smell that drifted all over his beloved. Something worth to have for. " I shall give it some thought."

Tetsuya nodded once. Heat rose into his cheeks.

"Well.." Sei Shi stared deeply and used one of his free hand to ran his fingers into Tetsuya's hair. " I think it's not a bad idea meeting him but"——He kissed him with a little taste——"No." Then he dipped his head toward the other's neck.

" By all means your brother wants us . . . he want to see you next week in Kyoto." He murmured against Tetsuya's throat.

Ah, His brother? Kyoto?

With a slight nod. Tetsuya forget his plan of pushing the silverhead for the sudden kissed. It's good their friends are more busy partying around them. He don't know what to react if someone else's saw Sei Shi kissing him, but for goodness sake—they're outside and not behind closed doors.

Mine coughed standing in front of the couple's table. Honestly, everyone was able to witnessed the kissed from their place and choose to ignored it as soon as possible. With the fact it's none of their business and they're already under impression of certain silverhead. No one would like to run for miles or face a devil in his games.

"Mine-kun?" Tetsuya slightly pushed Sei Shi.

"Tetsuya, Sei-san. Let's go take a picture together for Mark's sake." Mine rolled his eyes out of the statement. Why he is the one needed to disturbed this two loving couple ah! Damn. The stare from Sei Shi is enough to make him feels like having a silent conversation with the emperor of nine heavens. As sudden spark of black color in his peripheral vision made him inhale sharply.

Damn Mark! Mistake, that. Damn all of the people behind him!

He could hear Kei snickered somewhere even!

Tetsuya oblivious, "Oh..mnn. Mark-kun is sure having fun that's good to hear."

"Yeah.."

"Sei-san! Share Tetsu-chi with us! Don't be a kill joy." Mark shouted completely drunk as well digging his own grave. A few individuals thought, What an idiot!

After taking the shot, Kei glanced at Sei Shi standing beside him. "Neh, I bet you know we're looking right. Doing such a scandalous thing are you not afraid of paparazzi in this place?"

"We're in one of grandfather's territory."

"Oh, is that enough. I think it's the reason you need to be more careful right, Sei."

Sei Shi looked, "How about you careful of your words Kei. Are you suggesting to go back in Tokyo at this very moment. Too bad for Kazunari being left here for the sake of paperwork's right?"

As if feeling invisible sweats, Kei smiled awkwardly and nudges his number one favorite sworn brother—oh! Scratch that, when did he ever choose this guy as his favorite ah! Even currying a favor to this person is already hard. Sakusa is much better— Kei-su~—Never a good choice either.

"Even brother-in-law would be present, I cannot let Kazunari go with us and flaunt him to every hungry wolves there."

"Let's say you're afraid of your own kin isn't." Sei Shi commented while watching his bluenette's chatting with his friends and other freshmen.

"Of course, that's one of my problem too. It's my cousin we're talking about here. I could tell that he likes my baby hawkeye ever since we're snotty children."

"Leave me out of your past stranger."

Kei felt he was wronged there. " Sei! How could you—well back to our subject, you know that flirty cousin of mine. He bed many people out there more than yours."

"Do I know you? My mother said, don't talk to stranger."

"Sei! — oh, bad, of course you cannot bed anyone at your obsession state with a certain adorable Tetsuya Kuroko." Sei Shi shot his sworn brother a glare. This one didn't even drink a glass of liquor, and yet he's already acting like drunk. The pressure of upcoming meeting next week put him on edge, he wondering if that's really the case.

Ah.

Meeting Kei's sight, Sei Shi smirked and with a soft and deep voice he asked.

"Are you afraid the Apocalypse 13th will make a move on us."

[Old.Yu : Logged Out ]

Leaving you with a big THANK YOU

for supporting the story.

Chika-san, Tasya-chan, 474-chan

And Silent-chan


	16. 15

Chapter 15 : Flower Dance

The travel was long and tiring journey, it was late evening and chilly when they finally arrived at Kyoto. Tetsuya fell asleep while on the road beside Sei Shi. After losing his consciousness he do not know what happened anymore. He found himself blinking for several moments, lying in the bed, listening in the demeaning silence and smelling the aroma of comfortable clean sheets. The feeling of other presence was not there. It meant he was completely alone in this sweet.

For a moment. It occurred to him that it was a long time ever since his older brother came back from New York.

They don't have many memories together, because he is distant from Tetsuya and always busy on his own bussiness. If not, his brother would locked himself inside of his room.

The last time he had seen him was after the silverhead's sudden departure.

At that time everything was filled of unhappiness and danger, he is just a child who cannot even lift one spoon to feed himself. Then days had passed like a course of wind, year after year, the gentle voice of his older brother become a flying sand.

He could not recall it anymore. How his face changed in these past years even.

Tetsuya have no clues and left behind the dark.

But now, they will meet again.

For real, which made him felt excited and scared at the same time. Despite of knowing nothing, he received one letter per month from his brother inquiring about his studies and his daily life at their grandmother house. Even the contents are too formal for his liking and written because of responsibilities, he was happy and grateful. It is enough to know his brother are somewhere alive and doing well.

With his brother's thought, a smile drawn into his lips as he slowly get up, moving the comforting covers away on his body. He immediately noticed the clothes he was wearing are different from yesterday, the top at least is not orange printed anymore with a cute animated dog face, now— a white dress shirt that clearly from the silverhead.

What happened? Why I'm wearing Shi-kun's shirt? Last night what I have done? I don't remember a single thing? Did I do something not in my moral conduct?

Thinking every possible answers, it only made him stiffened in rated 18 images. Oh, God he hoped nothing had happened last night.

Almost tripping from the covers, he is so quick to search for clothes and then entered the bathroom.

An hour later, Tetsuya left the room, satisfied with his simple clothes. There a lot of new clothes from the cabinet that perfectly chosen for him. Perhaps, Sei Shi, obviously who bought all of them. He goes walking the long passage of hallway, a place that is familiar to him.

Once the grand stairs was on his sight, he stopped and stared—the large majestic painting hanging on the wall, showing a family of three, the youthful looking parents stood beside of their only child, the long haired father shows no emotions on his face but you could see his palm laid on his son's small shoulder and the silverhead mother was grinning happily while bending her slim body close to her son, and then the five years old hetero chromatic child is smiling warmly.

The portrait is the Hong main family, this is Sei Shi's parents.

Looking around, Tetsuya confirmed he's inside of the Hong's ancestral mansion in Japan located in Kyoto.

This is where it all begins, where Tetsuya and Sei Shi first met each other inside the forest.

It's here.

He smiled weakly.

Trying to suppress the unpleasant memories that rushing into his mind, threatening to destroy his last strings of calmness that remained to him. As he heard the sounds of trained footsteps coming closer.

"Young master Tetsuya." A familiar voice called him from behind. There was a man, the family's head butler, an old man wearing glasses bowing toward him. " I'm glad to see you again fairing well and still youthful as ever. I hope you didn't forget this old man."

" Uncle Weirrie I'm happy to see you well. "Tetsuya bowed curtly.

"Please, Young Master Tetsuya refrain yourself bowing to this mere servant but this old man was deeply honored. If you're looking for the Young Master Shi, he was out for his breakfast meeting today."

"Mnn.." That Shi-kun choose to dine his breakfast with someone? Tetsuya is not jealous but more curious about this breakfast meeting, really.

"Please, follow me. Young Master Shi ordered me to prepare a lot of Young Master Tetsuya's favorite foods."

"Thank you Uncle Weirrie. " He took a last glanced at the family portrait. He focused his sight on the white haired woman for awhile before going to the young Sei Shi's smiling expression. They're look so happy family. How beautiful and magnificent.

On their way toward the dining room, Tetsuya and Uncle Weirrie talked, asking each other's fairness for these past years.

But, no one speak about that day and incident, it was like unspoken rule of not speaking a word of it. Just those merry memories.

Until they reached their destination, the bluenette was greeted by different place, it's not the room in his memories.

Noticing the bluenette confusion, Uncle Weirrie quickly explained.

" Young Master Shi decided to change everything here except the marked places by Master Yan."

"Why?" Tetsuya's tone was dry.

"Young Master Shi have no words for it." He let go of all the possibilities and striving reasoning. The changed room was somehow comforted him, feeling the fragment of past slip away into a present colors, even though in the back of his mind he knew Sei Shi done this for him— for the sake of his well being. A small smile played at his lips. Perhaps, this mansion became a tragic place for them in the past. Still, it's where they innocently chase after one another, running and echoing all across the empty hall as well hiding in the highest part of this place.

" Sei-nii! Let's play again."

"Tetsuya. We can't, it's time for us to eat our lunch. Muqin already waiting at the dining room with lot's of foods. Even your favorite vanilla milkshake."

"Really! Vanilla! Sei-nii we must hurry." The young Tetsuya beamed, both eyes are twinkling at him in happiness. He ran leaving behind the silverhead with a scowls on his face. Feeling no one is following him. He stopped and turned his small body. From his spot, he could see his Sei-nii isn't moving a single step and seemed to have lost thinking about something he is not even aware.

"Sei-nii!"

When there is no reaction. It alarmed the young Tetsuya, not liking a distance between him and his Sei-nii. He rushed as fast as he can toward Sei Shi's side and then hastily took the other's hand in a tight grip. Pulling the silverhead back to reality. Those hetero chromatic eyes are shocked out of trance, meeting a pair of blue orbs staring at him near to cry.

"Sei-nii! Why? Why? Why are you not moving? Are you hurt?"

Sei Shi understood what had transpired. Because he seemed lost into his own childish thoughts that containing questions, what is good in a vanilla milkshakes? Other than being delicious drink for his aching throat? He cannot find more sense into it. But, why in the first place he is concerned about it!

"Sei-nii!"

"Tetsuya. I thought you're going to leave me when you ran ba." Sei Shi wanted to chuckle at the adorable panicked expression of Tetsuya. He gently ran up his fingertips on the bluenette's locks while smiling like a loving big brother.

"I. . . I don't. . . I'm not leaving Sei-nii! Never!" Young Tetsuya blurted out, shocking the silverhead there. Before they could continue talking each other and forget their lunch meal. A long white haired woman with an angry concern flashing across her beautiful face stood not far away from the children. Both of her crimson eyes tried so hard to look angry but witnessing her Sei Sei and loveable future son-in-law acting so sweet to each other.

Her heart melts at the fluttering scene.

Smiling warmly with satisfaction she called, " Suya, Shi."

"Mother Meng!"

"Muqin."

"Let's go, your father is waiting for us." Sei Shi nodded like a filial son he is and the small smile on his lips are hard to hide.

Tetsuya sat comfortably on the couch, he is in the middle of reading. As the male servant approached him while carrying one box that made him tilted his head to look. What possibly inside of that box?

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm one of the new hired servant young master Tetsuya. Head Butler Weirrie are busy assisting the new gardeners. I'm sent here to give you the gift from Young Master Sei."

Gift? Why would Shi-kun giving me a gift? It's not even my birthday? Even our marriage anniversary? He didn't go asking and merely opened the box.

Inside there was a small card letter on top of an expensive black suit.

He pick it up and read.

Tetsuya.

Wear this tonight, we're going to attend a small social gathering.

I'll see you there.

Shi-Kun.

Looking down once more, he saw the piece of real black velvet rose.

AS SOON AS THEY ENTERED the huge black gates and passed a long road of trees, Heavens Resort was seen at the distance. Inside of the black limousine, Tetsuya quietly browsing his phone for emails or messages but the person he is waiting for are not even showing a hint of being alive. He sighed and looked out the windows.

It was common tale, for every wealthy people out there to go in high society evening party and grandest ball, even a disguise food talk are for the sake of business and pleasantries. Because he was born in the Kuroko Family, one of the highest family in Japan. His father and mother are always required into this kind of event. They often bringing him along with his older brother.

All he could admit based of his little memories, it was not joyful as adults likely to think. A kid in the middle of money makers people, it's awkward for young him who only dreaming to become a good teacher in the future.

It was uncomfortable feeling.

Where unfamiliar faces keep moving toward his small space, even though there were children like him. He don't like them. They're boasting loudly as how they tell their tales of helping the poor people for kindness. But, in fact they're bullying the unfortunate ones with the talk of money.

Because the young him didn't prefer to dwell with them. They choose to ignored and shunned him, unsettled him too greatly at his own. Which he queitly grateful for. However, there a times he cannot helped but felt lonely in the corner.

Fortunately, his wallflower role didn't last long when he met Kazunari trying to hide from his assigned bodyguards.

Back then, the young hawkeye are not that merry person because he is quiet like him. They like pair of shadows at the back of flocking crowd.

Later on, from seeing each other a lot, they became friends along the way.

Until the silverhead and his group of friends (more like puppets) joined the two of them. From then, most of kids who bullied young Tetsuya and young Kazunari looked with hatred in their eyes, at first they didn't understand a thing.

But, now, they understood why those children looked at them like that. It's about the fact, the silverhead and his group of friends are future heirs from powerful family.

Tetsuya softly chuckled remembering the young him. He shook his head and in a sudden stopped, he realised they finally arrived at the main entrance of magnificent resort.

"Young Master Tetsuya, We're here and please, wear this." Uncle Weirrie was giving him a black rose designed mask.

A mask? This mean.

"Is this a masquerade ball?" He cannot helped but asked.

" Yes, Young Master Tetsuya. I'm also informed that please do not go alone without your bodyguards. The men are waiting for you outside. Young Master Shi will meet you inside."

" Understand."

Opening the limousine's door, once he out outside with a mask. He thank all the gods it's a masquerade ball of else his emotonless face would be posted in some newspapers tomorrow. As the clicking of cameras starts to make him

uneasy. His low presence are not even helping him tonight. He wonder why? Is it because he's wearing expensive clothes or is it that these people are too cautious in their environment.

" Oh, heavens! Who is he!!"

"Look at the body! Is he a male or a female!?"

" Of course he is a male, look at that clothes. He might be one of the sons of Mr. Aois! "

" Your right. Mr. Aois is a one night stand man. He had a lot of bastards out there."

" Perhaps he is one of the sugar baby of Mr. Bana

Tetsuya tried to ignore these people conversations. Who is that Aois-san in the first place? He don't even have an idea of who is the man. And him as a Sugar baby? He merely pushed the word aside. It doesn't matter. It's not his business.

Right now. Finding Sei Shi is his only priority.

He must find him soon.

To stand beside him.

As expected, every guests mingled to each other as all of them seemed to engaged in conversation whether it's a real business or monkey business. It feels like he gone back to the old days but now, he is a rookie adult in fancy wonderland. There is no familiar face in a foreign land.

Where is the silverhead?

A sudden touched from his waist, and they way he was spun around slowly, is enough to expect it's the person he's been searching for. He could feel the soft breath against his pale skin once their faces was too close to each other.

With a deep breath, he felt relieved in his heart as he called out.

"Shi-kun–"

"Tetsuya. It's really you."

"Akashi-kun..." Tetsuya breathed as he swallowed hard around the knot in his throat and found himself staring at the person before him. It's not locks of silvers but colored of red. Not even pair of red and silver eyes but pair of red and gold. Under the golden mask is his former captain, Akashi Seijuuro.

How? God. He wants to throw himself for forgetting the possible meeting of them here. He's aware of the redhead status.

Akashi Conglomerate.

The lone heir.

Lightly, Tetsuya pushed the male and stepped back. " Akashi-kun forgive me for not noticing you sooner?"

Akashi smiled and chuckled. " Tetsuya where have you been? We are looking for you all this time. "

The words brought a pang to Tetsuya's heart. How can you say that after the arrogant words you've said to me? Is that a joke? Are all of those are jokes? Or perhaps, Am I joke to all of you? He felt pathetic for not able to say them out loud.

Tetsuya brushed the thoughts as he closed his eyes for a moment.

When he meet the other eyes, his own doesn't show any emotion like it used too.

"My grandmother sent me to live at the countryside. I'm here tonight for a someone's wish. "

Akashi Seijuuro noticed the changed with the bluenette's demeanor and he decided to ignore it for now. Later, he will find it anyway. Because his orders are absolute. From his spot earlier, he catch Tetsuya's figure walking and he safely assumed it's the former shadow of GoM. When he touched the other's waist, a feeling of electricity ran up to him. He do not know what happened but he found himself staring at those blue orbs.

When did Tetsuya's eyes become so beautiful? And. . . Alluring.

Despite the black rose mask he wore, Tetsuya seemed look like an etheral being in his eyes. Seijuuro found his heartbeats thumped by just looking at his former teammate. From afar, he is crytal clear this person is Tetsuya and he is not wrong with that.

" I'm glad to see you again, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya merely nodded.

He is ready to turn around and walk away when Seijuuro gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him with his plans.

"Shall we dance?"

What?

They're already walking toward the crowd of people where they dancing in their hearts contents. The flickering lights are all around, individuals with luxury masks, and couples who stand closed to each other. Tetsuya is now in front of Seijuuro and the music starts to play. As the redhead held his waist and gently lead him. They dance with no one uttering a single word. He still could feel the other's gaze boring into him that he had to look away, blink to see again each pairs dancing along with them.

Though, these people are happy to dance with each other.

But him. Tetsuya wished to see Sei Shi as soon as possible. He closed his eyes.

Once the music ended, Tetsuya pulled away from Seijuuro. Bowing his head a little and turned. Without any words he walked leaving the silverhead. But, Seijuuro chase after him.

"Akashi-kun why are you following me?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

" Why? I want to meet the person you come with. Is it your friend?"

Tetsuya didn't answer the redhead. He is in the middle of fight whether if it's good to let Sei Shi and Seijuuro meet each other right now. In this place, in this time, he do not know.

" Ryouta missed you a lot."

"Hmm."

" Daiki is looking for you."

" Kagami-kun?"

" I think he is. Even Atsushi and our former manager."

Tetsuya nodded understanding. They didn't noticed they're already in the deserted place. His two bodyguards are walking behind in a slow pace as they tried to keep their distance from them.

For the first time, the bluenette's feels like shouting and fired these two men but he knows, he don't like doing that.

"May I know why Akashi-kun here?"

Seijuuro not feeling there is a motives behind his words answered.

" I need to meet an important client. Father sent me here for meeting this person. . . Then may I know Tetsuya, who is the person you with?"

They stopped walking as well both of the bodyguards. Carefully watching

how will the redhead move. As long there is no threatening movements the two grown up men would kept their presence in distance.

Seijuuro leaned and cupped Tetsuya's face. "Who is the person you are with that you needed two bodyguards, will you answer me Tetsuya?"

" Akashi-kun." Tetsuya spoke softly as the distance between them are feeling him uneasy for unknown reason. He do not like this. He must get himself away from his former captain. It feels like he is betraying someone, and that someone is the certain silverhead.

On the other hand Seijuuro thrilled to the bluenette's scent.

Vanilla and vanilla— Tetsuya looked so beautiful in his eyes and his smell is alluring and addicting. How come his heartbeats moving faster when he stares at this person? Why? What is the reason? He rose his right hand to remove the other's mask.

Tetsuya.. is beautiful.

"Akashi-kun what are you doing—"He felt soft lips touched his own. He was being kissed by the redhead. Tetsuya wide-eyed and shocked. Hearing only his heartbeats as the cold sweats run up to him.

He snapped back into his senses and pushed the redhead with such force. He might be looked like weak in his body, but he had an internal strength that never wavered. Thank heavens for it.

Both eyes hidden behind his bangs, he turned onto his back and bit his lower in crawling anger. "Akashi-kun I have to go now. "

"Wait Tetsuya."

Again. The redhead took his one hand but it didn't matter to him.

His heart skipped a beat as a familiar eyes are staring back at him. A feeling of terror rose into his stomach and he froze completely with one thought.

That person. saw. them.

He'd betrayed him.

He let Seijuuro kissed his him.

"Tetsuya, do you remember." started...

The silverhead stood there, wearing a

well refined suit with red rose on it as his locks tied at the back. For a while he stared at Tetsuya. His smiling lips that excited to see the bluenette after a boring meeting fell somewhere. He faced the fact, seeing your beloved in other man embraced, it's really hurt like hell. The scenario only reminded him one thing. Remember.

He inhaled sharply and sighed and turned to go.

Tetsuya swallowed unconsciously as the pressure settling in his heart and his eyes starting to sting with tears. It didn't take a second for him to felt the fears and quickly chase after Sei Shi.

He could hear Seijuuro's voice calling him out loud but he never look back.

"Shi-kun!" Gasping for an air, he saw the silverhead standing, seemed he is waiting for him. Tetsuya looked with tears on his eyes. How will he explain it? That it will not ruin everything— he felt a soft touch caressing his pale cheeks. Sei Shi stood before him not even noticing his approached.

" Tetsuya." He called with a dry smile.

"Shi-kun. I don't. I—"

The silverhead put his finger on his lips and mildly said."I know. Let's not talk about it. You looked tired. Shall we go home now? I hope you enjoy the ball and I'm really sorry for not seeing you sooner. The bad guys held me for too long there."

Tetsuya wants to explain himself even the other say it's no need. But, seeing Sei Shi's tired complexion. He nodded without any questions. The silverhead informed him, his brother would see him tomorrow at the mansion. As of tonight he has meeting with a client.

On the road, inside the limousine, the couple are quiet until they got home safely.

"Tetsuya, you can sleep first. I need to do something." Sei Shi said smiling at him tiredly while they're walking on the grand staircase. Tetsuya saw the other took out his phone and tapped it to call someone.

"Shi-kun. I want to explain."

"Tetsuya. No need. You're tired. Take a rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No! It's you who are tired!" Tetsuya tone raise a little, stopping Sei Shi in his tracks. He didn't malo.

"I mean..."

Tetsuya was taken aback when he met empty eyes looking at him. Even if the person tried to hide it with a smile.

He knows. It was there. The first time he saw such empty eyes, not even like him because those orbs are filled of sadness and fragility. As if the person will broke any moment.

"Tetsuya please not now." Sei Shi said.

Tetsuya was left alone on the staircase with a feeling of breaking down. Why is that? Sei Shi mad—no, Sei Shi hate him now? For letting the redhead to kissed him? But why the silverhead don't want his explanation?

He grasped his chest, hard. "Why?"

"Young Master Tetsuya. Please go with Young Master Shi." Uncle Weirrie said behind him.

"What do you mean?"

After hearing the older man, without a second thought. He ran, ran and ran toward the direction of certain room. Earlier when he was touring around the mansion. He stumbled across one door, it's locked.

" What's inside this room?"

" The older servants said, its a room filled of emptiness. "

"I don't understand."

" It's young Master Sei old room."

Tetsuya stood before a wooden doors, he took a deep breath and pushed it hard. It's not locked as expected of, in the middle, Sei Shi was there, shocked and confused looking at his figure. He consciously bit his lower lip and flung himself over the silverhead with tight hug. From their bodies touching each other and feeling the warmth. He feel like crying but he cannot afford to do it.

Because.

"Please. Don't Shi. I'm here. I'm here. Let me stay here. Let me stand beside you no matter how it hurts." Tetsuya took a shuddering breath as he lifted his head and looked up to see Sei Shi face, but the silverhead hand pushed him into his chest. Then hugged him so tight. As if his existence is the only anchor who can save him from depth of drowning in darkness.

"Mr. Hong Yan died tonight and you know what is today young master Tetsuya."

"It's... his mother's death anniversary."

Within moments, Tetsuya heard the soft cries from his companion. It's too weak and low.

However, he knows the silverhead is crying nonetheless.

Around them are lots of painting, the illustrations of Sei Shi's parents Hong Meng and Hong Yan. The whole room are filled of them. With distinct scent of lavender.

[Old. Yu: Logged Out]

Leaving you with Dancing Flower.

Thank You Guys!

Chika-chan and Tasya-chan

474-chan and Amber-chan

TheFirst-chan and Avair-chan

And Silent-chan.


	17. 16

As soon as his sworn brother had gone, Kei heard the dreadful news from his cousin's chatterbox mouth.

"Oh..God! Those bastards are planning to take us again. Such grave present for the Dark Lord Emperor's in his cold heart. " Neil sarcastically said, looking at the men's sitting in rectangle table. Alexen eyed his friend's expression near of tearing apart his own cousin.

"I would not be explicit if I were you Neil-san."

"Don't be a killjoy there Ichiwu. I'm just stating the truth here." Kei's eyebrow shot up, his eyes are piercing the blabbermouth relative of him.

" Anyway, all of us already had guts that this day would come. The Apocalypse 13th would have a debut present for each of us anytime in next few days. It's too bad, they targeted the Hong family first this time for a little warning, I will not be surprise if the Kanari Clan taste the sweetness of death once again."

"Niwu Gracefield, how do you like to prepare your own family's funerals tomorrow. It will be better for you to have ideas about it, right my friend." Kei mockingly said, his eyes meeting the pair of menacing grey. To say such a thing like that, this older man always pissing him for unknown reason.

"Calm down my beloved gentlemen, because the Old hag and Prince of Darkness and the Beast Emperor aren't here it doesn't mean we are free to kill each other here. Tonight, we must enjoy our most awaiting reunion and let out the lustful desires in women at this masquerade ball."

" Nonsense. Only your dirty lust reigned over yourself Senior Seuk." Sanwu uttered rolling his eyes for how many times when talking to this lusty man. " Disgusting."

" I think doing you tonight is better than any of woman here." Seuk announced, licking up his lips in seductive manner. Again, Sanwu rolled his eyes for that. Then the two of them goes back annoying one another. Alexen stands up and left the room without uttering a word, as usual of him to every meetings. Watching the other leave, Kei have decided to follow too. It is better choice than picking the unreasonable fight with someone who had human brain for terrorizing other's peaceful life. And then the cousin of his are on his nerves ever since they meet each other tonight. The guy kept asking about his young lover's whereabouts and well being here or there.

"Wait! Are you meeting Kazu-chan tonight? Do you have him as your date tonight? Perhaps, you're hiding the young master of Hawkcity Group ah." Nei started again smiling under his teasing tone. "Sometimes, share Kazu-chan with me. Just one night is enou—"

" Don't dig your own grave Nei-san." Ichiwu lightly reprimanded, watching everyone's at their own world. Kei nodded at the looking lazy male as well silently thanking him for interrupting or else the loud mouth cousin would come face to face his twitching fist.

"Kanari's second young master, remember not to choke the Hong's Heir too much with your pathetic whining for wanting to hug his thick thigh." Niwu voiced.

Kei hardly gritted his teeth, " Remember to brush your brain before going to sleep with someone tonight."

Who want to hug that Beast Emperor's thigh, Kanari has their own very thick, so thick thigh!

Since the important meeting was done, there is no need for Kei to stay here and deal with many psychotics bastards which what they subordinates nicknamed them. On the quiet hallway, he was greeted by Alexen standing figure's leaning on the wall with closed eyes and crossed arms. It's a new sight to see him not hugging his big loving care bear in today's meeting, because he said his companion was taking care of his future wifey. Kei walked to his sworn brother's side but the other insisted they weren't like that, just normal friends.

"Don't come here." Alexen muttered.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be going back now and then hug your future wifey." Kei teased lightly.

" Kei..." The serious tone was there. " Uncle is dead." Alexen eyes opened, meeting his friend sight. " Old Hag left immediately after talking about the usual topics, and then Uncle's death news came and Sei-san wasn't there. Do you think he heard it now?"

"Are you worried about him?" Kei asked lowly.

"Are you not?" Alexen retorted calmly. He moved to walk but stopped after five steps.

"Everyone in the Seasonal Vow are aware of the Homeless Boy Case a few years ago that f*ck all of us, If I were you Kei, the case aren't dead until now. Uncle's Death was connected with Auntie's death, look they were killed on a same day. Coincidence?.." He paused then his tone changed with sly amusement. "There is no such coincidence Kei and you know that."

Alexen left him in silence while Kei thinking that his friend waited for him just to say that? Actually the bear hugging male wasn't waiting for the other, he was ambushed by someone's claw on his way. It seemed the unwanted past are leisurely crawling on their back to kill what everyone striving for—happiness. Kei bitterly smiled at the uneasy feeling. He's not scared for his own but for the Kazunari's well being as how Sei Shi deeply cares for Tetsuya's life. As the Apocalypse 13th was trying to stir up their waters and Mr. Hong Yan death's is the testing part for it.

"Kana?" Kazunari voice was filled of worry at the other line when Kei answered his baby Hawkeye lover call.

"Hey there, how are you?" Kei asked.

"I heard the news from nii-sama. Uncle Hong, he died today, how's Tetsuya? how's Sei-san? Are they fine? and how about you?"

" I'm completely fine, do not worry yourself. I think Tetsuya are staying to Shi's side tonight, and Kazunari don't come here or leave the S. U without your butler or the bodyguards."

"When did I have bodyguards here? Wait—did you and nii-sama—ugh... they're watching me from.somewhere right. This is creepy Kana!"

"Hey, I hereby ordered them not to peep at your naked body you know."

"Kana stop changing the subject. . . I know what are you doing. I'm worried at you guys there and even Ryou, he was here..and keep asking Sakusa-nii well being there." Kei heard Ryou voice retorting he wasn't worried to his sworn brother. Then there were the following noises of falling materials, childhood friends teasing each other, to the point, as if he was completely forgotten. Kazunari's giggles are like soothing music to Kei's hearing sense. It somehow ease the rising burden of situation on the older one's shoulder.

"Aww, my dear cousin you're still here." Ah, the annoying relative chimed in. " My beloved Kei, are you waiting for me. Just say it, you do not need to wait. I can let you in my bed anytime. Though, you are my lusty ca—" In a very swift move, Kei took out the single action semi—automatic pistol inside his suit as he turned around and then pointed it before his cousin face. Neil stepped back with taunting grinned on his handsome features.

"Easy..easy..my dear—" Kei glared. "Easy there Kei."

"Kana? Who's that voice?" Kazunari confused asked hearing unfamiliar voice. Neil noticed that the other was having an ongoing call to someone and he smirked knowing who's the person might be. However, he cannot tease this person when there's a handgun pointing at him. Dangerous, Kei wasn't in the mood to play with him.

"I'll call you back later. I need to go back in my hotel first." Kei informed. After saying his soft goodbye, he ended the call and then faced his grinning cousin.

"I have no time for you. Get lost." That's cold and harsh as ever.

Neil smiled, " I really like you that way. Too cold for the hot like me. "

"If you speak your dirty mouth run again, I will really shoot you this for the second time." Kei warned, glowering at the blond haired male. It take hundred of his patience to let this cousin of him left unscathed for the sake of their own blood. It's not just that, this person was also a official member of Seasonal Vow which really hard for him to kill.

"If you don't have any valuable words to say, get lost." Kei said.

"Look..." Neil began, testing the water of his companion. He don't want to taste another bullet inside his body. "... I am bored so I left that room filled of boring people, and also we received a message from Darky Princey~ the masquerade party has unwanted visitors. Do you like to come and hunt the hunters, after all we are the prey here."

Kei looked for awhile and tiredly sighed. He take back the handgun inside of his suit then walked away. Hunt? Prey? It's the known Dark Prince's business not his, let those seniors do the work for once and give the juniors a grand vacation from all of this damn life. Even if he's member of the SV—tonight, just tonight, have him a damn break. The sworn brother of his, got lost his father today and as sibling from another family he feels weak when he cannot do anything about it.

Neil was left staring at the refined back and could even utter a single word while his eyes are burning of exceeding desires. He gritted his teeth lowly and angrily says, " I'm the only person you needed Kei, not him."

"Hahahaha.." The sound of amused laughter's rang though, from behind a tall gorgeous man was approaching with handsome grinned. His eyes cast michievously at the younger Kanari, who gave a deadly glare. It added the spice of what the other's wanted—pleasure. The pissed off expression are surely great to witness.

"What are you doing here, Niwu-san?" Neil asked.

"Is it bad to walk on the only way?"

" Then why are you laughing?"

"Because laughter's is the best medicine right?"

"Get lost. " Niwu ignored the words and stay grinning like a madman in his first evening party.

"Weirdo."

"So are you." Everyone in the Seasonal Vow are complicated individuals that's what they knows. Only the rules are keeping them to kill each other. And then in next few days, there a chaos waiting for each of them as Apocalypse 13th recent actions clearly not necessary for showing off themselves. How had they gotten this deep into the mercy of this circling fate?

A YOUNG AKASHI EDGED TO THE DOOR and knocked. He comes to this place to meet an important person for their business as well to have this future person becoming their ally in many circumstances. Even his mind are still on the shadow bluenette's whereabouts. He kissed him after all, and it's only his choice. It might be Tetsuya possibly mad at him. Later, he will make sure to find their former shadow and who is the person he's staying with. Those bodyguards held him greatly stopping him to chase after the bluenette. Then, here it comes the meeting with mysterious person that his own father think so highly.

" So sorry for the delay, Seijuuro-sama." an old man butler greeted him, stepping at the other side, bowing curtly to his presence. He merely nodded his head and entered. They walked to another room which appeared to be secluded place, the silence are demeaning, each of the footsteps echoed through his ears, and once the doors opened. He immediately caught the two individuals sitting in the middle as they're engaging into quiet conversations. However, it didn't what bother him but the sight of certain man, who's features are clearly same with the person he knew—Tetsuya— Blue locks yet it's dark shaded in some areas, the emotionless expression and then the almost teal colored eyes. This person look like so much Tetsuya but more older and he smiled...

"Oh, where's our manners." The person stands up and faced Seijuuro. "It's a pleasure to meet you Seijuuro-san, I'm Kuroko Tatsukake."

"It's my honoured to meet you Tatsukake-san, perhaps do you have a brother named Kuroko Tetsuya?" Seijuuro lowered his voice when he spoke the name of GoM's former shadow. It's a one million dollar question for him, knowing if maybe the two are connected to each other. Waiting for reply, he caught the older male are twitching his pale lips to indistinct smile. Was that confirmation? Ah, No— meeting the dark shading blue eyes, it's a shot of unease tingled down his spine. Tatsukake gaze swept into his face felt like reading his soul transparently, as if the man knew him, which it's something was not right.

" Oh...No, I don't have any brother or sibling, I am the lone heir of Kuroko household."

"I never heard you have appointment tonight, I will take my leave then, Tatsu-san." A very low voice interrupted, a companion of Tatsukake stands up and Seijuuro finally able to see the other older male's face— a handsome looking man in perfect black with his long dark blond haired laid behind his back are perfectly neat as he held a light cigarette that he placed on the table. His grey eyes merely glanced for a seconds at Seijuuro and then left the room.

"Please have a seat Seijuuro-san, " Tatsukake began while murmuring under his breath a few low words. " Sakusa never change, geez."

Seijuuro nodded, then sit.

"Did you enjoy the party Seijuuro-san?" With a way Tatsukake asking that, he seemed know something. Seijuuro replied. With that they started their talk about business which he comes here in the first place. An hour later, they're successfully ended with agreement, the redhead successfully did what his father told him to do. Seijuuro left satisfied and bit cautious of this man's named Tatsukake. He made a mental note to check Tetsuya's family background. After reporting to his father the successful meeting, he called someone and ordered the person. " Go check Tetsuya's all family relatives. "

"Yes, Seijuuro-sama."

At the same moment, his phone rings, a text messages from someone who's very annoying model—Kise Ryouta. He merely ignored it, as he goes upstairs the lonely mansion of Akashi household.

" Akashi-kun..." Seijuuro stopped. Touching his lips when he remembers Tetsuya's at the masquerade ball. Those silken lips, the vanilla scent—all about the shadow's seemed luring, him into forbidden madness that he desires for more, embraced every last dream he can have, to penetrate the shrouded veils of that emotionless face and take the pale hand onto his grasp. He wanted Tetsuya. He wanted him ever since they met but because of everything his father's unyielding desire for perfection, he sealed his feelings in the depths of himself. It was a desirous ache he had decided to forget are hopelessly awaken tonight.

In the quiet room, Tatsukake was sitting on a comfortable couch with one glass of wine in his hand, slowly circling it. He seemed to be thinking about something when his right hand butler came, bowing and reporting the starts of chaos happening within the masquerade ball.

"Oh my, it's the prey's time." Tatsukake uttered as evil smile spread across his pale lips. His eyes glinting dangerously, and yet mockingly towards of the thought there were innocent people's dying in someone's dirty schemes.

With one glanced."Go cancel my one week's appointment back to New York. It seems me and my baby brother need a time to bond with each other. "

"As you wish, **young master." **


	18. 17

Chapter 17: Bite The Bullet

He'd had a nightmare, another kind of nightmare, the worst nightmare he ever had all these years. If he can befriend the darkness, he already have. Too bad, he is trying to sing another spell of waking up from his unforgiven night. That, everyday, every time he breathing, he always found himself loss to the endless cycle of his own scars and reforming soul. Where the most cherished person are ending up dying in his bare hands, crimson blood and coated, all of it were covering the disheveled body on his embraced. Beneath of every steps he'd take and curses from the masked people, as well then those clamoured voices echoing in his deepest mind.

All of the promises he breaks...all of those mistakes gathering above his head. He is waiting for something, something to see the worth of his existence until his beloved came pulling him from drowning but what he did was unforgivable. He...He hurt him and killed him. Fragile, blue, pale...lifeless body of his first love.

"What are you doing!? You are ridiculous!"

"You're not helping, you're only making it worse! Stop it already!"

" Leave him alone."

" Look at yourself, you're not different from your grandfather."

"My son and heir wasn't irresponsible like you."

Ah. It's the same words again, over and over like broken machine. Those sentences that kept haunting him are coming back. Was it because a sudden death of his father? Was it because the heaven's are doing the right thing supposed to be done a few years ago. Will he able to free from this? Will he be find happiness in this end? So many questions, so many uncertainties, Hong Sei Shi closed his eyes for a moment. Then blinked, awake with his heartbeats thumping from of usual dilemma. Beside him, he could feel his blue eyed beloved warmth, giving his a soothing effect making his body calmed down from an intense nightmare. He felt so tired, his mind kept recalling what had transpired in his dreams, from all of apathetic scenarios he can have, why that one, why it has to be his beloved lying in his arms. He learned a lot of things while being with the bluenette such as the human emotions. Back then, he is nothing but maniac of greediness and the greatness of power behold from his birth as next heir in Hong's family clan. But then he met the young boy wishing for a prince like in those child's fairy-tale that he never even heard from his mother's mouth. He doesn't have fear, he doesn't fear of his parent's life before, he doesn't fear about his own being yet the bluenette came erasing all of those careless principles and gave him the feeling of what fear felt like. For the first of his life, he feared losing anyone he cared about, let alone especially his beloved. When his own mother died, he cried all night in this room.

He painted a lot of his mother's portrays to sooth himself, but it's not enough never the less. And now, his father left, killed by those people who want them dead before the sun rise. He shed tears, painful, longing tears to his cold father who became more and more unapproachable with the death of his wife.

Right now, he don't know whether to laugh in madness or cry again. He is a man for the heaven's sake, but he's still human at least that what he believed he is. He is grateful to his beloved for staying by his side as well he were also embarrassed in showing such the weak side of him. Though, he is sure, crying isn't making you less a man. Hong Sei Shi stared and stared and stared at his Tetsuya.

As if my memorizing every features in his beloved face, drilling it into his mind that will not go away any second from now on.

His beloved soft breaths, his beloved smell, his beloved sleeping calm expression, he is content just seeing Tetsuya safe and sound.

Loving like this—It is dangerous to love, to care, deeply. But, it's not regrettable to feel like this—it's a heaven's blessing. He leaned and lightly kissed Tetsuya's soft cheeks for a second. At the same time, his bluenette are slowly opening his eyes, eyelashes flutter in leisure where their eyes met one another. It took for how many seconds they stared at each other. Before it finally reached Tetsuya the realisation, instantly, he blushed. And it didn't bothered Sei Shi, instead it made his heart beats faster more than before. A slow smile spread across his lips, tiredly, for the second time he closed the space and then captured those soft–red lips into his. Heart, mind, body were moving according to their own will, Sei Shi starts licking the lips of his beloved—how soft and lovely—it tasted like sweet molasses. Even the vanilla scent were there, intoxicating, tempting, addicting, he want it, he want more of them. Tetsuya let him to access his mouth, where he entered his tongue and then starts exploring all the way while his bluenette tried fighting for a dominance but eventually failed. Where the bluenette try to glare at Sei Shi for a second yet there's no time for that. When his man is busy defiling his mouth over and over again that he's starting to lose his breath's as well making his body feel hot. He have the idea why, yet it giving him more emotions rising at the same time. It's overwhelming feeling that he wants more but his mind telling him he's not ready for it. A soft moaned escaped his lips, Sei Shi heard the sounds his lover's letting out. It's not helping at all. He can tell down there, something is reacting which is pushing him more in sinful desires. Where they're body would clash, body heat were screaming under of lustful influence. Even so, Sei Shi still think of how his beloved will react if they goes there, he gazed at set of blue eyes loosing it's control as it's falling in the spell of lust. He didn't stopped and his deep hetero chromatic eyes lustfully looked to it's centre of attraction. Ah, he don't want to stop after hearing Tetsuya's moaned. His beloved are namely delicate as rosebud yet high spirited fire burning freely in admist of darkness. Tetsuya is special, one of a kind, more than he knows.

Oh, god, forgive him if he lost his control. As current sending through his entire being.

Sei Shi starts moving his one hand, entering the bluenette's white shirt while he trace his beloved long locks, gently, slowly, giving it to the heat of lust. His Tetsuya's hand were also loosening his buttons one by one as he did the other. They continued kissing each other passionately, loosing into their world.

Everything is becoming hazy, both of their eyes clouded with lust. Sei Shi nipped and sucked Tetsuya's lips as if he's afraid losing the delectable sweet underneath him. The bluenette trembled antagonizing his touch against of bare skin, greedily he don't even allowed for his beloved to breath even a bit.

Once they parted, both of them were such a mess, gasping for an air. Sei Shi was the first to take a look at his Tetsuya who's eyes are shrouded and kind of teary.

"Shi..."Tetsuya breathed. "More..."

Hong Sei Shi smiled, looming his beloved underneath him. But, before he can move and utter a single word. Someone clapped of their hands, making such noises, finally catching of their attention. Sei Shi turned around where he'd saw the familiar figure standing at the end of emperor sized bed.

His hetero chromatic eyes narrowed, if ever looks could kill, the receiving end are surely dead at the drop of hat. He swiftly took the counterpane and covered Tetsuya exposed body.

"Ara-ara, possessive are we, Sei?" The man coughed into his hand then he rubbed his chin.

"Back off, Brother-in-law."Sei Shi stands up and glared at Tetsuya's big brother." Why are you here? In. My. Room."

"Of course, what else, to see my otoutou."

"Onii-chan." Tetsuya called out. Sitting up, blushing from embarrassment and being caught doing indecent things. His covered somehow fell and Sei Shi immediately not pleased so he move towards him.

"We'll go outside, you change your clothes, and take a rest okay." He kissed Tetsuya's forehead before facing the older Kuroko.

"But, onii-chan is here for me."

"Of course, I am." It making Tetsuya happy deep that he couldn't help to let a smile. It pissed Sei Shi once again, too bad it hardly noticed by the bluenette.

"Big Brother, shall we head outside now."

"I'll meet you tomorrow morning, take a rest." Tatsukake said, smiling faintly. He head outside first leaving the lovers all alone by themselves. Tetsuya were surely embarrassed from what just happened. It's making hard for him to meet Sei Shi's sight. He want to say something, to reassure the silverhead he is willing to do what they did earlier and not just an impulse of moments. Sei Shi reading his beloved sighed, amused, before kissing Tetsuya's forehead again as he ruffled the other's hair.

"Don't think too much, I'll be back." Sei Shi uttered.

"Shi-kun..." Tetsuya whispered. "I will be... waiting."

Sei Shi was stunned. Then being caught off guard, his face instantly heat up. He turned and looked away. "Sure, be sure to change your clothes in more comfortable way then take a rest okay."

"Hmmm." Tetsuya nodded.

Sei Shi headed for the doors, but stopped in front of it. He cocked his head sideways, he glanced at Tetsuya's watchful eyes and gave him a happy smile. "Tetsuya, thank you for being with me."

Tetsuya softly chuckled. And then the sound of doors closed. Where the bluenette's left hiding the counterpane, his thoughts are screaming of happiness. Lastly, he smiled.

On the living room, Sei Shi sat across of his brother-in-law Tatsukake. He is beyond of the thing called pissed, he is furious. Why this sadistic man is here, he was supposed to be somewhere enjoying killing people in his own pleasure, or perhaps teaching other human beings how to behave properly with his infamous disciplines. He take a sip from the black coffee present on their table, his family's butler was already dismissed. So, he and his brother-in-law were only people beyond the vicinity. He clearly instructed no one is allowed to come near the living room.

"What do you want?"He asked.

"Always straight to the point are we my dear brother-in-law."Tatsukake smile gone more deeper. "You know, I really hate you. So, can you get lost already." Those eyes glinting in real hatred.

"We're on the same level, Tatsukake-san." Sei Shi uttered. "Although we're having the mutual understanding here. I can't lay my finger on you for your little brother sake."

Tatsukake laughed," Do you think I care for that."

"Tetsuya is your brother."

"So?" Sei Shi glared at the response. How can his Brother-in-law say such thing. But, he'll keep the patience other than strength or might be, he would commit a gravely sin.

"Tatsukake-san, stop beating."

"Get lost. Leave, take care of your family's problem."Tatsukake glanced somewhere as his eyes landed on the aesthetic vase. " You go drop dead somewhere. Tetsuya has this normal happy life and you're making hard for him to go in a place without someone's pointing their gun on him."

"I know what is my responsibilities."Sei Shi said. " I know, I will leave tomorrow then."


	19. 18

Chapter 18: Clear Waters

Tetsuya was already sleeping soundly when Sei Shi came back. He could tell at first glance the bluenette's actually waited for him, but his cute beloved wife cannot fight a heavy fatigue and ended up slipping away in darkness.

Standing before the old bed, a pair of hetero-chromatic eyes staring deeply at such adorable form of a beautiful young man, curling between in many soft white pillows as both of slender arms hugging it unconsciously, with the exposure of a delicate white fair skinned—it already made someone's blood boiled—but the innocent naive looking face is a warning enough and yet those small thin kissable red lips are really inviting and alluring. The tortured silverhead calm smile can't be warm anymore. Despite those eyes

held an everlasting affection, a grave obsession hidden many of his desires.

Just recalling the earlier scenes, it is not enough and more likely to break his so called self control.

Only a sudden appearance of his wife's brother, his stingy Brother-in-law was the reason he'd able to think clearly and stopped himself becoming a beast.

A dangerous beast. . .

Three steps forward and another sigh of relief, Sei Shi sat beside his beloved Tetsuya. His sight not leaving the face of his sleeping bluenette. He wonder what he did in his past life to be able to loved this person before him, and his eyes softened just thinking about it.

Tatsukake's visit flashed in his mind and he can't help but had those glint of danger within his eyes. But quietly watching his wife near him and how the young man breathed softly, those worries wash away. As his heart was firmly set on accomplishing the goal as soon as possible it any means.

Time passes, and yet Sei Shi stayed.

The silverhead didn't leave, until the rays of sun peeping from window's glass gave a signal. He leaned down, kissing the soft skin on his beloved head for a moment. The eyelashes was blinking when those fine hand reluctantly touching the entangled hair. It is soft. . . very soft, his wife indeed has such a real beauty.

With a resolved in Sei Shi heart, his mind was trying to calm down as the lips curved suddenly crest fallen.

"I will be back." He paused, breathing out. "Just for a while.

A solemn thought within, Sei Shi left the old room. The family butler was waiting for orders, after hearing the necessary commands. The old uncle immediately bow ninety degrees as he leave with heavy steps carrying a mouthful of preparations.

After a while, wearing the finest suit and fully equipped with a superiority aura hanging around him. The man's unfamiliarity suddenly changed into a complete another person. There no gentle in his eyes, no more expression to show. He seemed not the Sei Shi's the bluenette knows.

This man speak danger and death.

He must not the one to provoke, or else head would rolls anytime.

Sei Shi continued walking, hardened eyes looking straight toward the main door. He never dared to look back as his steps remained calm and collected at the time. Then he left the mansion like before, no more words.

"Ah, finally! I have been waiting for you all this time, for almost an hour here. I even came up to idea that you finally eat little brother—"Sei Shi did not waste for Kei to finish the words.

"If you speak out more nonsense, I will kick you out off the plane."

Kei face twitched. He didn't say more but his eyes were teasing at the same time annoyed. The silverhead words are not empty threats, last time when they're in the jungle for an expedition this brother of his kicked him on the cliff.

For the reason, well he deserved it.

They approached the private plane in silence, both minds filled someone's familiar face with a solemn hearts.

Meanwhile, at far distance there's a red's sports car was screeching with fastest speed. It stopped near of the private plane and someone terribly opened the car's door. The figure was wearing a neat light blue milkshakes designed pajamas with a messy bed hair of blue locks swaying along the wind. The delicate young man was running as if his life were depended on it.

Many curious people are watching in distance, asking themselves who this man might be? But seeing him out of the red car. They determined that the man's identity wasn't simple and no one dared to offend him.

However, these employees are doing the works in their heart seriously.

They also found out the man running upstairs toward the plane, so a brave flight attendant stepped on the stage.

"Sir, if excuse me who might you be?"

"Where is he?" Tetsuya hastily asks.

The female attendant didn't show any bad reactions from being ignored, but she stays smiling sweetly.

"Young Sir, I think you have to come with me outside. It's possible you got on the wrong plane."

"I didn't."

"This is a private property Sir, and we will have to take off in ten minutes."

Tetsuya expression stiffened, and his eyes shows panicked. "I know, and it is. . .m-my plane!"

The other face become distorted.

Holding his embarrassment for the sudden proclamation. Tetsuya still managed to calm down a little and stick to his goal.

Then the female attendant before him smiled softly while giving a silent look at the uncle butler down below. With no more word, she took steps aside as letting the young man entered.

Tetsuya quickly ran inside, he didn't bother to look at the people's curious eyes. His heartbeats starts pounding like crazy but anxious, feeling hurt and yet there's for longing to see that certain silverhead. Although he was very angry, the distressed in his heart won.

Walking upstairs to the second floor, he'd quickly caught a sight of silver locks not far away from him. Just few more steps then he can reach the man at other side. The silverhead back was facing him while talking to the certain pilot seriously. Kei on his seat quickly noticed the bluenette's arrival and he anxiously smiled.

Tetsuya glared daggers at the other man and stride toward the source of his bad mood. Kei felt wronged, why glare at him?

Tetsuya is angry at Sei Shi!

He is mad at this man standing away from him. . . for doing this, for being a selfish every time when they were having an episode.

The pilot stopped explaining, and Sei Shi turned around to face someone's angry fist. It was not strong enough to made him fell on the floor but it has managed him to feel the sting of pain and he even took one step backward.

Who the hell—his eyes widened.

"Tetsuya?"

"I am."Tetsuya glared daggers, trying to suppressed his anger. "You dared to leave without me! You, You!. . "His voice broke, tears starts streaming on his flushed face.

Right now. Hong Sei Shi emotions are not good too, he felt the excruciating distressed seeing his wife crying out his heart. He made the person he love the most shed tears, how bastard he can be—now he knew he's more than a bastard, perhaps he is a real scum.

Those crystal tears from his wife, it pained Sei Shi to the bone.

If he could beat himself, he would do it without hesitation or word from his beloved.

His lips curled, the betrayed sobbed from his dear Tetsuya pained him to death. As he held him carefully, while letting the man to beat him. He does not care, at this moment he felt the most stupid person in this world. He really did it, he was ashamed for his dumb actions.

He take the enemy's trap easily. That, he forget his wife's concerns, blind as those bastards in the Apocalypse 13th circle.

The silverhead kept silence, circling around his arms around the smaller body's waist.

"You promised me..."Tetsuya keeps sobbing between, his fear of the past are rising again. He repeated saying those words as if he became a broken record.

Sei Shi soothingly trying to appease the other man with rubbing hands.

"Are you not going to speak ah!"

"Let's sit down first," Looking at his wife's morning appearance he don't know whether to laugh or cry. Still has the bed hair, and the worn out sleeping clothes made his mouth twitched but the worse case was his beloved heavy breathing.

Sei Shi want to beat someone.

Uncle Weirrie suddenly felt a shiver running down on his spine and he couldn't help wonder if the winter season is coming.

Kei and the pilot scrammed quietly on the first floor leaving only the lovers in their own world.

Tetsuya was being wrapped around by the strong arms of silverhead. It's making him blush a little, but he was supposed to be mad so he keep his expression. Holding a glass of water, he take a sip to moisten his lips first.

"Are you really not going to speak."

His tone wasn't mild but held bit of fake anger.

Then a sudden movements made him stiffened, with the pair of strong arms hugging his waist tightened a bit, as if they're afraid of not feeling him. And then there is a silver head crouching down on his neck like a clingy snake, shamelessly sniffing him, inhaling the familiar vanilla scent. Tetsuya want to retort quickly but the apologetic voice shut him up.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry Tetsuya."

"I am very wrong this time, I made you cry. I'm sorry." Sei Shi keep on apologising to his wife. He identified his gravely mistakes, he should not leave like this, but the urgency of his family matters was still not easy to take it lightly.

So many dragons and tigers, he was afraid of his wife's safety. Despite of all things, his action was selfish and unforgivable. The silverhead willing to pay the price of punishment from his bluenette. In addition to the fact that he made his wife cry, if he ever has nine lives and those are not real enough for making this man cry.

God knows how much Sei Shi hate Tetsuya crying and the heavens are witness how crazy his love for this man.

If Sei Shi will say, Tetsuya are only allowed to cry in the sheets. While his bluenette was writhing down below him, crying in killing pleasure. . . Oh, the silverhead mind gone off to the green section.

Tetsuya sighed. Not knowing the man behind him was not just lamenting on his tears but as well wanting to push him down.

If the bluenette knows...he will blush hard but he will surely get mad for days.

Sei Shi was immersed on his thoughts until he swift a smell of distinct iron—blood—the familiar scent of death alerted him. He raised his head and he immediately noticed the source of it.

His face darkened and eyes glinting hard as his heart completely sunk.

His wife's delicate soft skinned neck has blood coming from the small slit of cut made by sharp knife. . . seeing how fresh the blood, it means it's just a new wound.

"Who is it?"

Tetsuya notice the cold tone making him turned around. "What?"

"Who did this?"Sei Shi trying hard to calm his tone but the anger, fear and concerns was there. "Who dared to harm you?"

Now, Sei Shi is the one who's really mad.

Tetsuya felt like hiding himself on the corner, as he had never seen the man dark expression to be in this extent–killing intent was oozing around him.

Wait—the bluenette thought. Isn't he the one that supposed to be mad?


End file.
